Serve and Protect  A Rookie Blue Fanfic
by hse07
Summary: A fanfic on my favourite characters from the show, Rookie Blue...As requested, with a brand new title.    McSwarek: A Story
1. Normal

**Rookie Blue...A Fanfic**

Part One - Normal

_As Andy left 15 Division, she realized she wouldn't be coming back for six weeks. Six whole weeks suspension. She loved her job, so this was a pretty big blow for her. As she rounded the corner to go home, she heard a familiar voice._

_"Hey.", Sam said. He was driving by in his grey truck._

_Andy walked to stand by his passenger side. _

_"What happened?", he asked. _

_"I got suspended. You?", she asked. _

_He turned away from her, embarrassed. _

_"I got yelled at.", he said, turning back to face her now. _

_"Then I got suspended."_

_Andy shrugged in sadness. She'd let him down. She'd put his life in danger. _

_"Sam-", she started, but words failed her._

_"Wanna try being normal together?", he asked._

_"How are we gonna do that?", she wondered._

_"I don't know. I have no idea." _

As Andy hopped into the passenger side of Sam Swarek's truck, she couldn't help feeling guilty. She _had _endangered his life. If she hadn't gone back to the Alpine to see him, he may still be undercover right now, with Jamie Brennan. Risky, but safe. He wouldn't have a broken hand, sprained ribs, and a bruised face, that's for sure.

"So, where to?", he asked.

"I dunno. Where do two normal people go on a Monday?", she asked.

"Everyone else is at the Penny. You wanna go there?" he asked.

Andy shook her head. The last thing she wanted was everyone's eyes on her and Sam, judging, thinking things.

"Oh, I could show you my new place! I just got it this morning! Remember the one with all the windows?", she asked.

"It sounds amazing. Let me just stop off at home, grab a few things, and then we'll go, okay?"

Sam drove quietly, but he kept stealing glances at her. She was biting her lower lip, the way she did when something was bothering her, or when she was feeling guilty.

"What's wrong, Andy?", he asked.

"Nothing."

He looked at her skeptically and raised an eyebrow. She caved.

"Fine, fine. I just feel guilty! If it hadn't been for me, your case wouldn't be over. I wouldn't have blown your cover and you wouldn't have a broken hand."

Sam chuckled dryly.

"You think _you_ blew my cover, Andy? Donovan Boyd blew my cover, without even knowing it. Remember when we were waiting for you to leave, and I told you about my boat?"

"Yea, _God's Good Grace._ What about it?"

"Well, I also brought the same boat up to Jamie Brennan. When he was torturing me, he let me know that this boat had been in possession of the police, and had been since it was seized in a drug raid. So, mentioning that boat was what made me. You didn't blow it."

Andy sighed. _So then why do I still feel so guilty?_, she thought.

Sam looked at her, and could see she was still stressing over it, but he was at his house at the moment.

"Wait here. It's messy in there, and I want it to be presentable before you see it...again.", he said, smiling at that last part. She hit his arm, and could vaguely hear the small "ow" he whispered as he climbed out. She grinned.

When Sam walked in the door, he pressed the messages button on his house phone, which was inevitably linked to his cell voice mail. The electronic voice began naming off messages. One from his sister, Sarah; she wanted him to come see the girls. One from Frank, yelling, asking him where the hell he was. That must have been the day he left with Boyd. One from Andy.

_"Hey. I just wanted to say, I know that I've got a plan. You know, and it's a great one...but screw it. Okay, screw the plan, because I don't wanna save the good candy for later anymore, you know, I wanna drink the champagne now and...okay, you've got three weeks, right, so let's make them count. Starting tonight. I'm coming over."_

Sam smiled. So she had left him a message. God, he loved her. This woman who'd captivated him, befriended him, and been his partner for two years...and he couldn't imagine his life without her.

"So, I'm good candy, huh?", he joked to himself. He whistled as he heard the next message. From Boyd.

"_Hey, what the hell do you mean, I'm done? You wanna threaten me, Sammy? Who made you into what you are? Who gave you everything you asked for, without question, for years! This damn rookie comes into your life and you're gonna throw away all that? Well, you know what? Go ahead. Go ahead and rat me out to the brass. I'd like to see who they believe? A high-profile drug detective, or the cop that just got busted for breaking protocol for sleeping with his rookie? Huh? You think on that, buddy."_

Sam clicked his teeth. Man, Boyd was pissed.

Sam finished gathering his things and checked to make sure all the windows and doors were locked. He grabbed his keys and his change on the table, erased all his messages - except the one from Andy - and left.

When he got back into the truck, Andy smiled.

"Hey. Miss me?", he asked.

She smiled weakly. He could see the guilt was still there. Sam sighed, and turned to face her. He sighed, and cupped her face in his hand.

"Andy, look. You need to stop, okay? Stop blaming yourself. It isn't your fault. If I hadn't allowed you to stay, if I hadn't called you back, it wouldn't have happened then, either. It was both of us. I wanted you there, okay?"

She nodded. He smiled at her.

"Ready to go?", he asked. She nodded, and he put the truck in gear.

* * *

><p>Luke Callaghan had had a very bad day. He sat in his office, thinking through the day's events. First off, he'd discovered Andy had moved on. That hurt more than anything he'd ever felt before. Then, he'd found out one of his closest work friends had been very bad. Boyd and him had graduated from the academy together. He was a good friend to Luke...but Luke was a good cop. How could he go on, knowing what he knew, and not get the guy in trouble? And then there was Gail Peck. For some reason, she'd been trying very hard to get them to do things together. Like right now, she was waiting outside for him to drive her to the Black Penny. He didn't want to hurt the girl, but there was only Andy for him. Even now, with her being with Sam. Was that even what you'd call it? Jerry said she'd been <em>seeing<em> him. Luke should have known. He'd seen the looks the guy had given her on a daily basis. He was constantly mooning around after her. He should have guessed that after things ended with him and Andy, Sam would be right there as a rebound.

Luke sighed and got up. Might as well head to the Penny. He'd be doing the same thing there as at home, anyway. Except there he could also play darts. And vent. Jerry would understand.

When he went outside, Gail was leaning up against the building with her foot pressed against the wall.

"Ready to go?", he asked.

"Finally. It's freezing out here; what took you so long?", she asked.

"Nothing. Had some paperwork to finish up.", he said bitterly.

"Right." She rolled her eyes. They drove in silence the rest of the way to the Black Penny.

* * *

><p>Traci was worried. Andy hadn't shown up yet. She quickly whipped out her cell phone and motioned to Jerry that she'd be outside. He nodded, not even missing a step in his conversation with Officers Shaw and Epstein.<p>

She dialed Andy's number, and it rang three times before Andy even picked up.

"Andy, what happened?", she asked.

"I got suspended. Off for six weeks.", she said.

"Jesus, Andy. That sucks. What about Sam?", she asked.

"He's suspended too.", was all she said.

"Andy...is he there with you?", Traci asked. Andy didn't respond, and so Traci began lecturing her.

"Andy, you know two officers suspended for conduct unbecoming are supposed to stay away from each other! Do you wanna get suspended for longer? Or worse, fired?"

"Trace, I can't talk about this right now. I gotta go." Then all Traci heard was a dialtone on the other end of the line.

Jerry joined her.

"Is everything all right?", he asked. He embraced her and held her close to him, and began gently kissing her forehead.

"Oh, it's just Andy. I mean, her and Sam just got suspended, and they're already taking off together somewhere! That's another thing against protocol!"

"Well, Sammy almost died. They want to spend this time together; he's in love with her, and he's happy to be alive."

"You're defending it?", Traci said, raising her voice.

"Trace...do you remember when you were quarantined out at Victoria Mercy? I was scared then. I mean, I had faith that you'd be okay, but when I found out Henry Lee had actually died, I was scared. I began to think, "what if something bad does happen to her?", and when it didn't and you were fine, all I wanted was to be with you. Sam's feeling like that. They're both great officers though, and they both tend to put their job before everything else."

He kissed the top of her nose.

"Come on. McNally's a big girl. Stop worrying about her, and come back inside with me. Please?", he asked.

Traci nodded. Jerry was right. Sam and Andy both just wanted a little time to themselves. They could have tonight, she thought. Was that too much to ask? She followed Jerry back into the Penny.

* * *

><p>Sam and Andy pulled up to her condo, and he whistled. There was a gate at the front, and the gate required a code to open. Sam looked expectantly at Andy.<p>

"Oh, it's 3974."

Sam punched in the code, and the gates swung inward.

"Fancy.", he said.

He drove along the cobbled road. Andy had said she was Unit 14. When he got there, he pulled over and whistled.

"Wow. You did good, McNally."

She grinned at him.

"I figured all the windows would bring in excellent light. Plus, it was in my price range and it's gorgeous!"

"Well? What are we waiting for? Show me the grand tour!"

They smiled as they climbed out of the truck. Sam grabbed her hand with his good one, and they walked up to the door. Andy grabbed her card out and swiped it.

"Electronic entrance. Très cool.", he said.

They took the elevator up the fourth floor, and Andy again swiped her card in the door to her apartment. She began turning on lights when she got inside, and Leslie's jerky cat came up and rubbed against her legs.

"When did you get a cat?", he asked.

"After that accident. The driver wanted me to feed it, and the SPCA was just going to take it and put it up for adoption. He seemed attached to me, so I asked if I could keep him. His name is Banjo."

Sam didn't really like cats; he preferred dogs. Sure, they were hairy, and they required far too much attention. But at least they didn't look down on you like they were better than you or something. He skirted around Banjo.

"Oh no, are you allergic?", Andy asked.

"No. Just don't really like 'em.", he said.

"Oh. Well I hope you can deal with that, because we've gotten attached, Banjo and I.", she said.

"I'll deal, McNally."

Suddenly a stabbing pain shot through his hand, and he grimaced.

"What is it?", Andy asked. She was in front of him in an instant, and was examining his hand.

"Nothing. Just hurts, is all."

Andy said nothing. Instead, she began undressing his hand slowly. Sam moved to stop her, and she placed a hand on his chest. His heart was pounding. She looked up at him with those liquid brown eyes, and then she was at his hand again. She finished undressing his hand and began gently kissing it. First the topside, then his palm. She gently let go of his hand and began kissing his face, all his bruises he got from Jamie. She stopped for a second, and he had a chance to gaze into her eyes. They were filled with tears. He leaned down and passionately kissed her, and they began kissing with more heat. Then, Andy parted for a brief moment, to tear off his black T-shirt. Then she began littering his side, where he'd been hit by Jamie, with small gentle kisses. Sam stopped her, and gazed into her eyes again. He brushed a loose strand of hair behind her hair, and then scooped her up like he had that night and carried her to the sofa, where he gently set her down. She was gazing up at him, her hair falling in waves around her face. Her brown eyes were so beautiful. He could get lost in her gaze forever. He was kissing her again, and at first it was gentle and slow, but then he heard her moan softly, and that set him off. He began kissing her more passionately, and reached between them to open her buttons on her shirt while doing so. He littered her arms, her chest, her neck with kisses. He moaned softly, too, then. They both spent some time there, falling into oblivion with each other.

When they had finished, they lay there quietly. Sam was gently tracing circles on her back, and he was smiling a gentle smile at her. She lay as close to him as she could on the sofa, and she was gently stroking his face.

"Wow.", she said.

He chuckled then, remembering what she'd said about "good candy".

"So, are you glad you dipped into the good candy?", he asked, and then he winked at her.

Her eyes widened, and then she buried her face in his chest, embarrassed.

"Oh god, I'm so embarassed. When did you hear that?", she asked.

"Just tonight. When I went and got some things."

"Oh...can we just disregard that message?", she asked.

"I don't want to disregard it. I thought it was great."

She rolled her eyes at him. Then she began curling her fingers gently in the small curly hair on his chest.

"Do you ever wish that night had never happened?", she asked then. Sam sat up halfway.

"What? No, McNally, I do not wish that." He cupped her face in his hands and softly began caressing her jawline.

"Look at me. That night is the...second-best...night of my life."

"Oh yea, the second best? What's the first?", she asked.

He kissed her nose gently, and then her lips.

"Right now, with you, safe here with me, where I know nothing can ever harm you." He was inches from her face; she could smell the sweet smell of his peppermint toothpaste.

"Sam? Are you okay?", she asked.

Sam sighed and pulled away a little, and he held her out to get a better look at her.

"I'm here, aren't I?", he asked.

"Yea, but, I was so scared, Sam. I thought Jamie had killed you. When I ran into the house and saw your blood on the stairs, I panicked. I freaked. I had nightmares about you for days. I couldn't sleep and then I was worried that you'd never forgive me for getting you into this mess, for being such a bad, selfish person..." She began talking really fast, and Sam tried to think of a way to calm her down.

"Andy.", he said gently. She was still going on about how scared she was.

"Andy.", he said, more urgently. Nothing. Sam quickly brought her face closer to his and kissed her. They stayed like that for a minute or two, and then they parted, and Sam pulled away a centimetre or two.

"Andy. You are many things, but none of them are bad. In the two years I've known you, you've shown so much passion and integrity and true...passion...for this job. The only thing you've done to me is make me fall in love with you. Which I did. And I am hopelessly, crazily, in love with you. That, McNally, is what you've done to me."

He looked up, and she had tears in her eyes. He gently brushed one away as it escaped her eyes, and then they were kissing again.


	2. Serve, Protect

Part Two - Serve, Protect

Andy woke up with a start and glanced over at the clock. 8:15. _Crap, I'm late!_, she thought to herself. She quickly got up and ran to the shower. Once she was done, she quickly toweled her hair and braided it, and then grabbed her bag and ran out the door. She'd have to walk, which sucked, because this place was a lot further than her old place. Then she heard a honk, and when she turned to look, her partner and former T/O Sam Swarek was parked beside the curb.

"Need a ride?", he asked smugly, a grin on his face.

"How did you know I'd be late?", she asked.

"McNally, you were running late almost all the time last year. If Dov or Tracy hadn't of picked you up, you'd be late for work all the time."

"Shutup.", she grumbled, as she climbed into the truck.

"Okay, okay. I can take a hint.", he said. He gave her a sidelong glance. She was nervously winding her hands together. He took one hand off the steering wheel to grip both of hers.

"Andy. It's going to be okay. Alright?" She looked at him and smiled. She was still nervous, but she had stopped winding her hands.

When they pulled up to 15 Division, Dov and Traci were both waiting for them.

"Andy!", Traci yelled enthusiastically! She ran to give her best friend a hug. Dov was there also, and he gave her a hug, too.

"Officer Swarek.", Dov said, acknowledging him.

"Epstein.", Swarek responded. Then, he noticed Jerry motioning him over.

He looked to Andy, then.

"That's Jerry. I gotta go." He gave her hand a quick squeeze and then he was gone.

Once he left, Traci began grilling her for all the details.

"Andy, please tell me you guys at least gave each other some space. It won't look good to Frank if you can't at least follow this one rule.", she pleaded.

"Well, the first night we went back to my new place, and he stayed the night. He helped me go shopping that day, and then he went home. We figured we better not push it, or we may lose all chance of working together."

"Yea. So, McNally, how's the new place working for you?", Dov asked.

"You know, it's weird. I mean, I like it...but it has so many windows!"

"Windows are good, though. Plenty of vitamin D.", Chris said.

They all looked at him with a funny look.

"Officers, let's get a move on, okay?", Frank said. He was just getting out of his car, Noelle behind him.

Traci and Andy fell in beside her.

"So, Officer Williams...this is way beyond against protocol, and you totally don't have to tell me or anything...but I was wondering if you could give me a heads up of what to expect today."

"Uh-uh, McNally. You need to just wait it out."

Noelle looked at the fear and panic on McNally's face. She sighed. They stopped walking, and she turned to face her.

"Look. You got lucky, I'll say that. He isn't transferring either of you. The fact that you're both good cops, and that he likes both of you, really helped...so don't stress too much about it."

They began walking toward the building again. Noelle went to Frank's office, and Traci and Andy went to the locker rooms.

"So do you think they'll still let you guys partner together?", Traci asked.

"Ugh. Probably not." Andy began putting on her shirt and vest. Traci already had hers on, probably because she'd actually been here on time. Just then, Noelle stuck her head into the room.

"Let's go, ladies. Frank waits on no one."

"Okay. Thanks!", Andy said.

They rushed to finish up and pretty much ran into the parade room.

"So, the holidays have just ended, so that means everyone will be coming back into town. Which means...slower traffic, even slower commutes. Which means we need someone down there with the radar, because impatient people are everywhere, and the best place to catch someone speeding is in a slow line of traffic. Uh...Epstein, Diaz...you both can get that done today.

Let's offer a welcome back to two of 15's finest; Officer Sam Swarek and Andy McNally are back from having six weeks off. Let's all welcome them back with open arms.

It's getting crazy out there as the weather gets colder, so I ask you all to use common sense out there.

Also...Noelle and Tina are collecting canned goods for the homeless. Let's all scrounge around and see what we can find. Come on, people. That's all. Serve, protect, don't freeze to death."

Frank stepped down from the podium and motioned Sam and Andy to follow him. When they got to his office, he motioned Andy to have a seat, and him and Sam went into his office. Andy watched Sam's face as Frank was speaking; he looked frustrated at first, and then a little relieved. Andy let out a sigh..._oh please please please let it be good news_, she thought.

Sam sat with Frank, and for a few minutes, he said nothing.

"Come on, Frank, it's me.", Sam said.

"I know. Sam. This hasn't been an easy six weeks. I spent some time deliberating what exactly I was going to do about the two of you."

Frank stared down at his desk. This was probably one of the hardest parts of his job. Sam and him had been friends for years.

"Sam, I've decided that the two of you can still work together."

Sam let out a sigh of relief. _Thank God_, he thought.

"Also, you two can still remain partners. Only because Officers Shaw and Williams put in a good word for you. And because I trust the two of you to keep it professional."

"Thank you, boss."

"Sam...don't prove me wrong."

"Yes, sir.", he said.

He exited Frank's office and shot Andy a quick look. He didn't want to give anything away, so he didn't smile. He sat down as she got up, and waited and watched for her reaction. Frank began talking, and then Andy began smiling. Then they were shaking hands, and Andy was on her way out.

"Hey! That's good news!", she said once she got to him.

"Yep. Very good news.", Sam said. He was happy. He couldn't imagine riding without Andy. She gave him a silly smile, and he smiled back.

"Alright, McNally. Let's go." He grabbed her gently by the arm, and steered her toward Interview One."

"Wait, Sam...where are we going?", she said, laughing. He quickly opened the door, looked to see that it was empty, and then turned to Andy. He began kissing her all over her face, her neck. At first she gently tried pushing him off, probably wanting some explanation, but then she was responding also. Just then, the lights in the room went on. They stopped. Donovan Boyd sat down and waited, and a few seconds later, Frank and a man in a suit stepped in also, and the man in the suit set up a video camera. Sam looked shocked.

"Sam, what is it?", she whispered.

"That's John Douglas. He's from IA.", Sam said.

They watched as the IA guy set up the camera, then he sat down and faced Boyd.

"You know why you are here. Your fellow officer, Luke Callaghan, has come forward with some disturbing evidence that you not only tampered with a police report, but that you also covered up a homicide to protect your informant, Sean Ellmore. Have you anything to say on the matter?"

"Uh, yea. That he's talking out his ass."

"Oh, really. Well, Detective Callaghan figured you'd say as much, and so he went ahead and got the statement of the mechanic who inspected Mrs. Brennan's vehicle, and also got the statement of Detective Grace Armstrong.

The IA guy pressed play on a tape recorder, and Luke's voice filled the room.

_"So, you're really going to tell me that you signed off on this report saying it was an accident, even though there was clear evidence that the vehicle had been tampered with?"_

_"Boyd's a good guy, he's helped me out of a rough spot."_

There was a bang, and then both guys were breathing pretty hard. Sounded like Luke's anger had gotten the better of him.

_"Let me tell you something. Because of your actions, two of our officers were put in danger. One of them has been kidnapped, and we don't know where he is. Could you really be able to live with that, if he died? Could you sleep knowing he died because you didn't come forward?"_

_"Okay, okay! Boyd came to me, and he said he needed my help. The report he gave me had already been wiped, he told me I just had to sign off on it. I didn't agree to it at first, so he threatened me. He said he would make it look like I tampered with the vehicle, that I was helping Elmore."_

_"So, it wasn't an accident, then."_

_"Well, I dunno! I mean it, I don't know! It was obvious the vehicle had been tampered with, but it was so damaged there wasn't a lot to go off of."_

_"Thank you. That's all I need."_

The IA guy shut the recorder off. Just then, Luke walked into the room.

"What- You guys shouldn't be in here.", he said angrily.

"Well, we didn't know it was going to be used, and then we heard this. Shouldn't I give my statement as well?, Sam asked.

"Actually, yea, Sam, you should. And I've been looking for you to do just that, but I couldn't find you. Now I know why.", he said, still angry.

"Ah. Well, I'm here now."

"Okay, well then let's go." Luke and Sam left, and a few seconds later, they joined Frank, the IA guy, and Boyd, in the room.

"Sorry to interrupt, sir. I said I had a third statement. This man here is here to give it. This is Officer Sam Swarek. He was an undercover officer on the Brennan investigation, and is the man on the tape who'd been kidnapped."

Sam shook the IA guy's hand.

"Mr. Douglas.", he said.

"Please, call me John.", John said.

"Now, if you'd have a seat, perhaps we can get started. Run by me everything that happened to you while locked up with Brennan in that house that day, everything he said."

Sam cleared his throat.

"Well, he had me tied up, and he was telling me he knew I was a cop, because I'd mentioned my boat. Thanks for that, by the way.", Sam said to Donovan. He rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, then Brennan showed me the report, and I claimed to not know anything about it. That pissed him off, and so he broke my hand. He then asked me again, and I still said I knew nothing. So he hit me in the ribs. Sprained them."

Andy winced while Sam was describing what had happened to him. He didn't even talk about it with her. Luke came back in the room, then, and she quickly wiped a tear that had escaped.

"You really shouldn't be in here.", he said gently.

"Yea, well, are you going to make me leave?", she snapped.

"No." He looked at her face, and could see she'd been crying. He reached over and grabbed her hand.

"It's going to be okay. I promise." Then he gave her hand a gentle squeeze and let go. They both stood there together, listening to Sam talk.

"Do you have anything to say, Boyd?", John asked him.

"This guy here got messed up with that rookie, and since then he's gone downhill. He sacrificed the entire investigation so he could sleep with that whore!"

Andy gasped and grabbed Luke's hand as Sam got up and kicked Boyd's chair. He then grabbed Boyd by the shoulders and pinned him to the ground.

"Watch what you say, buddy. McNally's a far better officer than you will ever be. And one more comment like that, and Frank will have to beg me not to kick your sorry, stupid ass." Frank came around and grabbed Sam off of him.

Boyd laughed in Sam's face.

"What a joke." Sam struggled against Frank's arms for another go at him.

"Sam, you're done here. SAM! You're done!", Frank boomed. Sam shook him off and stormed out of the room.

Andy let go of Luke's hand and followed. Sam was halfway down the hall.

"Sam!", she called. He didn't stop, and so she ran to catch up. She grabbed him and turned him to face her.

"Sam. Hey. Stop.", she said, as he was fighting against her to keep going.

"Hey!", she said, with more force.

"That guy is a joke!", Sam said. Andy grabbed his face gently and forced him to look at her.

"I know. I know.", she said gently. They stared at each other for a few minutes, and then Sam looked down, ashamed.

"Okay. I'm okay. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Andy."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Sam. Let's go."

They walked out to the garage together.


	3. Chaos

Part 3 - Chaos

Traci and Noelle were driving along enjoying the brisk January day. It was sunny out, so they both wore sunglasses.

"So, where do you want to go for lunch, Nash?", Noelle asked.

"I dunno. I'm feeling...greasy."

Noelle laughed, and then Traci joined in.

"It isn't often you hear that statement announced aloud.", Noelle joked. Just then the radio crackled to life.

"_1524, we have shots fired in a grocery store, 1525 Hixton St, requesting all units responding."_

"Copy that, 1524 responding." Noelle sighed. Despite the growing pangs of hunger in her belly, most likely due to the little bundle of life growing inside her, it looked like there was no hope for nourishment just then. She ran the lights and made a U-turn toward Hixton St.

* * *

><p>Andy and Sam were joking around, in their usual playful banter, when they got the call.<p>

"So, you're telling me that when I was getting the crap beaten outta me by Luke, there was no sympathy from you on my part?", Sam teased.

"No. First of all, not even five seconds later, _you_ were beating the crap outta _him. _And, as I totally found out during our sparring session...you can handle your own."

"I totally want a rematch of that, by the way.", Sam joked.

"I let you win. You were pissed off, and I needed my partner back. Now I won't go so easy on you."

"Oh, okay. You're on!", she yelled jokingly. A huge grin spread on her face, and she looked adoringly at Sam. God, things were just so easy with him.

"_1509, we have shots fired in a grocery store, 1525 Hixton St, requesting all units responding."_

Sam glanced quickly at Andy, and she glanced back. She seemed ready.

"Alright."

"Copy that, 1509 responding.", Andy called back. Sam ran the lights, and they made their way to the grocery store.

* * *

><p>Jason Lewis had been having a terrible start to the new year. First, he'd been rejected for his mortgage loan at the bank, and that brought him to this. Teddy's Grocery, where he'd only intended to gather supplies and be on his way to his sister's. But a trip here last week had let him see how vulnerable the clerk behind the counter was. Nice guy, brefriended all his customers. How could he, an ex-con with a string of past robberies, walk away from something so <em>easy<em>?

Which brought him to today. Planned, executed...failed. He'd planned to go in, threaten the owner, Teddy, a little, and walk out with some cash. He didn't expect the owner to defend himself. Frank grabbed a gun from behind the counter, and aimed it toward Jason, and his first instict was defensive. He shot. And he hit. The owner went down, shot in the chest, and Jason panicked. All the customers in the store were now hostages, and there he was, holding up a god damned grocery store. He could already see outside, where two cop cars had already shown up. He began pacing.

* * *

><p>Sam and Andy pulled up about three seconds after Traci and Noelle.<p>

"What do we got?", Sam asked as he got out of the car.

"Not too sure. Was briefed a bit on the way by Frank; guy walked into a grocery store, held up the clerk, clerk tried to defend himself. Pretty sure GSW is the clerk; guy now has all the patrons hostage and from what I can see, is pacing. Already contacted Shaw and Epstein, also contacted SWAT...but you and I are the senior officers here, so it's your call where we want to go from here."

"Is there anyone from the store currently outside? An assistant manager, a staff member?"

"Already called the manager. Guy inside is the owner, works alongside his staff every day."

"Teddy? Ah, crap, I like Teddy!", Sam said.

Epstein, Diaz and Shaw all pulled up then.

"Hey, Sammy! How's it looking?", Shaw asked.

"Grim. He's got Teddy in there.", Sam said.

"Like, _Teddy_ Teddy?"

"The one and only. Radio informed us of a GSW; suspect's walking around and no sign of Teddy. Frank was informed that Teddy tried defending himself, so from what we're going on, we're going to assume it's Teddy."

"Aw, crap, I like Teddy.", Shaw said.

Andy, Traci, and Noelle as one looked between the two of them. Noelle gave an odd look.

"Wonder if they dream about each other, too.", she joked. Andy and Traci laughed, and the two men shot them a weird look.

SWAT pulled up just then, as well as Jerry and Frank.

"Sammy, brief me.", Jerry said.

Sam pulled Jerry away and informed him on what they had so far. When they left, the captain of the SWAT team, Jeremy Lewis, sauntered up.

"I need four of you to follow behind us and initiate the capture. We don't have cuffs, so, as soon as it's secure in there, we need you guys in there."

"Four of us? There's one guy?", Noelle said.

"Four is standard in any hostage situation. We don't know what it looks like in there, and there's only one guy from what we know. He could have another who's been laying low. So, who's going, who's staying?", Lewis asked.

"I'll go.", Andy said. Epstein, Nash and Shaw also volunteered.

"Alright, then let's get this show on the road. Follow me, I'll brief you."

* * *

><p>Sam and Jerry were talking about poker night when Jerry saw them.<p>

"Aw, what the hell are you doing, Traci?", he said. Sam looked, and he could see Shaw, Epstein, Andy and Traci all following the head of SWAT, Jeremy Lewis, to the front and side entrances of the store.

"Dammit! He's got Andy, too!", Sam said. They watched as the women they loved entered the mouth of hell.

* * *

><p>Jason had been pacing when he heard the noise.<p>

"Police! Put your hands in the air! Put them up!", a pretty, brown-haird officer yelled. Jason put his hands up, but didn't drop his gun.

"Let go of your weapon.", another woman's voice yelled. He looked to his other side as a pretty black woman pointed her gun at his back. Jason looked among the hostages, and unbeknownst to the two pretty women, made a signal to two of the men in the crowd. They both got up and rushed the two officers as fast as they could. Shots fired in defense, and SWAT was there. Jason was on the ground, and someone was cuffing him. Well, he tried. He got up, and went to give the pretty brunette a snide look...but the pretty brunette was on the ground, holding her hand over her leg in pain.

"Hey, is someone gonna help her?", he asked. The other two officers holding him, Shaw and Epstein, from their nametags, looked over to the brunette.

"McNally, are you okay?", Shaw yelled.

"I'm good, I'm good. Just a graze. Check Traci. Where the hell is Traci?", she yelled. She began panicking and looking around wildly.

"Epstein, take him. You guys got the other two?", he asked, motioning to the two unconscious guys on the ground." Diaz and Noelle, who had joined them, nodded. Noelle looked worriedly around for a few moments, and then grabbed one of the guys and left.

"McNally, can you stand?", Oliver asked.

"Uh, no, I don't think so. I can crawl.", she said. She began to move slowly backward, looking everywhere as she went. Then she saw her. Traci was slumped against a drinks cooler, not moving.

"Oliver, she's here!", Andy yelled. Oliver ran over to Traci, and turned her over. Traci opened her eyes and smiled weakly.

"Did we get them?", she asked.

"Yea, Nash, we got them. Where are you hit", he asked here.

She looked down. The last shot fired had gone above her vest, into the right side of her collarbone. There was blood everywhere.

"Aw, dammit."

Oliver jumped on the radio, knowing full well when he made this call, he'd made his bed.

* * *

><p>Jerry and Sam stood, expectantly waiting. They watched as SWAT escorted Williams, Diaz, and Eptein with the guy, plus two more, Sam noticed, to the waiting squads in handcuffs. Still no sign of Andy or Traci.<p>

"What the hell.", Jerry said. Just then, Oliver's voice came on the radio.

"Requesting EMS to 1525 Hixton, shots fired and two officers down, send a bus.

Sam looked to Jerry, and Jerry looked to Sam. Then both, at the same time, grabbed a kit from the squad and ran toward the store.

* * *

><p>Oliver had already put pressure on Andy's wound, and she was now lying on the floor with his hand on her leg. His other hand was doing its best to apply pressure to Traci's. She had now passed out, whether from pain or loss of blood, he didn't know, but he'd checked vitals and she was still alive. Sam and Jerry burst into the store then.<p>

"Oliver. What the hell happened?", Sam asked. Then they saw Andy and Traci.

"Andy, you okay?", he said.

"Yea, I'm good, it's Traci!", she said. Jerry, who'd also seen the two girls lying on the floor, had fallen to his knees and was now cupping Traci's face with his hands.

"Traci, baby, stay with us. Please, baby, stay with me. Please please please."

Jerry was crying now, and began rocking back and forth on his haunches. Sam gently touched his shoulder, and motioned him aside.

"I'm not leaving her.", he snapped.

"Jerry, I got a kit. I need to apply pressure. Please, Jerry. Please.", Sam pleaded.

Noelle was there now, and she gently grabbed Jerry and moved him back. Sam looked at her and wordlessly thanked her.

Sam grabbed some gauze and applied it to the wound, and pressed down as hard as he could.

"1509 here, where in the hell is the bus!", Sam yelled.

"En route to you now, 1509. Stuck in traffic on the turnpike."

"What the hell? Plow them out of the way, flash the damn lights! We have an officer down!", Sam yelled.

"Copy that, again, 1509. Doing the best we can."

* * *

><p>Claire pulled up to absolute chaos at Teddy's Grocery. Oliver would be pissed. It had taken them forever to get here; traffic moved aside the best it could, but with only two lanes on the turnpike, on a busy afternoon, it had been hell. She ran into the grocery store to assess the scene.<p>

* * *

><p>Oliver watched as his good friend, Claire, pulled up. He gently tapped Jerry in notification.<p>

"EMS is here.", he said.

"Sammy, is she still alive?", Jerry asked Sam.

"She's still here, Jerry. She's still here."

Jerry let out a sigh. He gently moved over to her, and bent down to her level. He brushed some strands of hair from her face, her beautiful face. He didn't know what he'd do if he never saw those liquid chocolate eyes again.

EMS was there then. Claire tapped him on the shoulder, and Sam gripped it in reassurance. Jerry stood and watched as they inserted a line into her and got her on a stretcher. She looked at Jerry.

"She's still here. We're going to do our best to get her back to you."

She began wheeling the stretcher out. Jerry watched, tears flowing down his face.

She turned then.

"Aren't you coming, Detective?", she asked. Jerry scrubbed a hand across his face and followed. Sam, Shaw and Noelle watched as one of their closest friends followed one of their own out in an ambulance.

Andy was in pain. Made worse, most likely, by her worry for her best friend and her angst for Jerry's pain. She remembered when Luke got shot. It was hard to watch the one you loved go down. Sam came to her.

"Andy, can you stand? EMS is here, and they're ready to take you."

"No, I don't think so.", she said. She winced and cried out as she tried to stand and failed.

"Sam, it hurts.", she cried, the tears flowing freely now. Sam looked under the gauze and noticed that it was still bleeding...a lot. His face went white.

"Shaw, where did you say she'd been hit?", he asked.

"Upper thigh. She said it was just a graze.", he said.

He leaned closer to Oliver. He didn't want Andy to hear this and stress any more.

"It definitely did not graze her, Ollie. It's still bleeding badly. I think it hit an artery."

"What? Dammit!" Oliver motioned EMS to come in. Sam gently scooped Andy up and laid her on the stretcher. He brushed her hair aside and looked into her eyes. Then he leaned down and gently kissed her forehead.

"Andy, sweetie. EMS is going to take you now."

"No, Sam, please don't leave me!", Andy said.

"Andy, I have to. I have to be the boss now." She wouldn't let go of his hand. EMS motioned that they had to go, and began wheeling her out. She still gripped Sam's hand in a death grip. The force of the stretcher moving forced her to let go, but Sam still held out his hand after she'd been wheeled out.

"Sammy. I can do this. I got this. Be with her."

"I can't shirk my duties, Oliver."

"Sam." He turned Sam to him.

"Go." He gave an affirming nod to Sam, and Sam turned and ran to catch up with Andy and the stretcher. Oliver watched as Sam leaned down quickly and kissed Andy, and they both got into the ambulance together.

* * *

><p>Epstein, Noelle, and Diaz walked into 15 Division with Jason and his two "buddies". They walked them over to Holding and pretty much threw them into a cell. They didn't see Jerry come up behind them, but he followed the guys in, and grabbed Jason by the throat.<p>

"Detective!", Epstein called.

"Hey, Jerry!", Noelle yelled out.

"You better hope and pray to whatever gods you worship that my fellow officers survive. You got me? You better pray!", Jerry said. He slammed Jason against the wall, and then held up his hands. He backed out of the cell slowly, and then stalked off. Epstein closed the cell and they followed behind him.

"Hey, Detective Barber!", Noelle called. He stopped, and Chris and Dov watched as he grew increasingly more agitated and stressed by the moment.

"That doesn't look good.", Chris said.

"Nope.", Dov agreed.

Noelle completely understood where Jerry was coming from, but protocol was protocol.

"Hey, Detective Barber!", she called, and ran to catch up to him. He stopped and turned.

Tears were in his eyes, and she grabbed one of his arms, which were crossed over his chest.

"Hey, you need to go home, or go to the hospital. Go be with her. Being here isn't helping you."

"So, what, I'm just supposed to leave? Shirk my duties? They won't let me in to see her anyway.", he said.

"I'll get someone else on it. And I'll get Frank to go with you. He knows the head surgeon on the Trauma Floor. Maybe he can reason with him."

"Noelle, I -"

"Go, Jerry. Go.", she said gently. He turned and left, she hoped to the hospital.

* * *

><p>Sam sat in the waiting room of Victoria Mercy, waiting to hear any news on Traci and Andy. Jerry, Frank Best, and Traci's mother and son sat with them. Jerry was laying back, against the wall, his eyes closed. He had both hands over his eyes, but Sam could see he was trying so hard to keep it together.<p>

"I'm going to get some coffee. You want any?", he asked. Jerry shook his head. Traci's mom did also. Sam went toward the cafeteria, in search of caffeine. Jerry dropped one of his hands then, and looked to Leo. He patted his knee, and Leo climbed into his lap. He snuggled into Jerry's chest and was soon sleeping. Jerry looked a little surprised for a second, and then he smiled. He looked over to Traci's mom, and she held out her hand. Jerry grasped it, and they waited.

* * *

><p>Sam was worried about Jerry. He looked like he was going to lose it any second.<p>

"Uh, need a large coffee, black, please.", Sam said. The lady behind the counter smiled at him, and he imagined he looked like hell. He smiled back weakly, and shrugged. She handed him his coffee, and Sam headed back upstairs. When he got there, he met mayhem. Jerry was hugging Frank, and everyone was smiling.

"What's going on?", Sam asked.

"Traci's gonna make it. She woke up, and they won't let Jerry see her yet, but they said soon."

"Oh. What about Andy? How is she?"

"Uh, no one has said anything about Andy yet."

"What?", Sam asked in disbelief. He went to go find a nurse or a doctor who could update him. He saw one lady sitting behind the desk.

"Excuse me.", he said. She looked up, annoyed.

"Can I help you, officer?", she asked.

"Uh, I was wondering if anyone knew of an update on Officer McNally, Andy McNally. She came in with the other officer, Traci Nash?"

"If no one's come out yet, that means they're still working on her." Then she looked back down to her papers. She was still casting quick glances at Sam, though, and seeing his dismay, she said,

"Look. I'll try to see what I can find out for you, okay? I'm sorry I haven't been much help." She glanced back down to her paperwork again.

"Thank you.", Sam said. He walked back over to Frank. Just then he noticed there was a doctor there. She'd know.

"-so you can go see her now, sir.", the doctor was saying to Jerry. H smiled, and Frank clapped him on the back.

"Excuse me, what about the other officer, Andy McNally?", Sam asked.

"Who are you?", the lady asked.

"I'm her partner.", Sam said. He didn't really know what other definition to give.

"At this time, due to the trauma of the wound, we're only giving out information to family.", she said. She began to walk away, and Sam stopped her.

"We are her family, ma'am. We're the only family she's got."

The doctor turned.

"Okay, well I can relate to that. Uh...she's lost a lot of blood. She's sleeping right now. We had to give her morphine to ease the pain of the surgery."

"Surgery? I thought it was just a graze.", Frank said.

"No, the bullet hit her femoral artery. We gave her blood, and we got the bullet out. Repaired the wound. The rest is up to her. She's going to be okay, but it won't happen fast." The doctor turned to leave again.

"Can I sit with her? While she's sleeping? Please?", Sam asked. He looked like if she said no he'd curl up and die on the floor. Frank nodded to the doctor, and she sighed.

"Okay. Just you. No one else. Follow me."

He followed the doctor to Andy's room.

"You love her, hey?", the doctor asked.

"Is it that obvious?", he asked.

"Yep, pretty much. So you her boyfriend, then?", she asked.

"I don't know.", he said.

"Oh, it's like that.", she said.

She gestured to the dark room. Sam entered, and the first thing he noticed was how small and weak she looked. The doctor crossed the room to an armchair, and dragged it to the bed. She showed Sam how to pull it out - it was almost the size of a small bed -, then she grabbed him a warm blanket and a pillow and left. Sam settled down into the chair. Her hair was framed around her face in soft ringlets. Sam stroked her hair softly, and then grabbed her hand. He stretched out the chair and laid down beside her, stroking her hand. Softly, he began to cry.

* * *

><p>Unbeknownst to Sam, his ex, Monica, stood watching from the doorway. Her heart went out to him. In the short time she'd known him, he'd hidden his emotions well. He'd never shown anything other than humor with her. She turned, unable to watch any more.<p>

* * *

><p>Jerry , Frank, and Noelle were all laughing and talking with Traci, who was also joined by her mom and Leo. Jerry and Leo were both lying on the bed beside her, and Leo was showing her a piece of artwork he had made with Jerry out of a shoebox. Traci still remembered that video she'd made Leo, about that being her favourite thing to watch him do. Traci was happy; sure, she'd been shot, but she was alive, and with the two men she loved most in the world.<p> 


	4. Awake and Dreaming

Part 4-Awake and Dreaming

Andy woke up with a headache. She was unsure of where she was at first. The room was dark, and cold. She reached beside her to find her bedside table's lamp, but her fingers felt a warm body instead. She turned, and she saw Sam, still in uniform, lying beside her. He stirred.

"Hey.", he said.

"What happened?", she asked.

"You don't remember?", he asked. She thought for a moment. There was a call, and they went to the grocery store, and Traci had been shot-

"Oh God, Traci!", Andy exclaimed. She began to get up, but then noticed she was hooked up to machines. And her leg hurt...badly. She gave a look of pure fear to Sam.

"Hey, hey, easy.", Sam said. He gently pushed her back down and covered her back up. He brushed a hand through her hair and sighed.

"You were hit too, upper thigh."

"Oh, so that's why it hurts so much.", she said. She remembered being hit, but she thought it was just a graze.

She smiled at Sam.

"How is she?" she asked Sam.

"She's good. She's awake, she's with Jerry and Leo."

"Oh, so then she must be happy.", Andy said.

"Yep. Happy as a clam.", he said. He snuggled closer to her.

"You scared the hell out of me, you know.", he said.

"Sorry.", she said. Then she groaned, and Sam got up quickly, scared he'd hurt her.

"No, no, it's okay. It's just...my first day on the job and I'm already off again." Sam chuckled.

"I think you're accident prone, McNally.", he said.

"Ugh, or cursed."

"No, not cursed.", he said, and he rubbed noses with her. Then he grabbed her closer, and they spent the next few seconds gazing into each others' eyes. They were interrupted by Jerry.

"So sorry, Sammy, but I've been sent on a mission. Trace wants to know if you'd come see her, if you're up to it, Andy. I brought your chariot.", he said, smiling and indicating the wheelchair he held in both hands.

"Ooh, all for me!, she asked, grinning.

"Okay, help me up.", she said to Sam. He helped her stand, and him and Jerry went on either side of her. Jerry pushed her IV tower, and supported her with his other hand, while Sam supported her injured leg. They brought her to the wheelchair, and Sam gently sat her down.

"Ready?", he asked. She nodded, and they made their way to Traci's room, making small chatter as they went. Once there, Andy took in everything. Traci was sitting up and reading a book to Leo, and her mom was sitting in the arm chair, fascinated with the tale as well. Traci kept changing her voice for all the speaking parts, to play different characters. She looked up when Andy came in.

"Hey!", she said.

"Oh, I'm so happy to see you!", Andy said. They hugged, and Sam and Jerry looked on with a smile.

"What are you reading?", Andy asked after all the hugging was done.

"_Green Eggs and Ham_.", Traci said.

"Oh, I love that book.", Andy said. She settled in to listen to the rest of the story with them, and Jerry went to sit beside her on the bed. He stroked her hair as she read, and Andy watched them, fascinated. She wondered if her and Sam looked like that. She could see the love in Jerry's eyes. The happiness and relief that she was okay, also. Traci finished the story, and when she looked down, Leo was asleep.

"Awwww.", Andy said, chuckling. Traci's mom came and scooped him up and laid him in the armchair.

"Guy's tired out. We've all been here since yesterday.", Jerry said.

"Yea. We're going to head home. Since I see you're in good hands.", Traci's mom said. She winked at Jerry with a smile, and gave Trace a quick hug. She then gave her daughter a kiss on the forehead and began gathering their things together. After scooping up Leo, she held him out to Traci for a quick kiss.

"Bye, baby.", Traci said to him. He didn't stir. She stroked his hair and then they were gone.

"So, how are you?", Andy asked.

"Well, they gave me some pretty good drugs, but I'm not going to say it doesn't hurt.", Traci said.

"How about you?"

"My leg aches. I thought I just got grazed, but Sam told me it actually hit an artery."

"Scary.", Traci said. She made a face. Andy patted her hand, and they shared a smile. Without any words, the two of them had just shared a moment. Sam and Jerry shared a confused look.

"Well, I think that's my cue to get you back in bed, young lady.", Sam joked. Andy snorted.

"I could run circles around you. And we both know I could kick your ass.", she said. He just smiled, and began wheeling her out of the room.

Jerry looked at Traci, who'd closed her eyes.

"Well, I got my first write-up in ten years today.", he said casually. She opened her eyes.

"What?", she asked.

"Yea, I grabbed that guy from the store by the throat. I was mad. He was there."

"Jerry.", Traci said.

"You really scared the hell out of me, Trace. I thought I'd lost you.", was all he said.

"I'm sorry.", she said. He pulled her close and drank everything in for a moment. Her eyes were closed, so she couldn't see the tears falling down his face. She could feel him shaking though, and she looked up.

"Aww, Jer.", she said. "I'm here. I'm here." She held him while he cried like a baby.

* * *

><p>When Sam got Andy back to her room, she insisted he go home for a few hours to change and shower.<p>

"You smell.", she said.

"Well, you don't smell like roses yourself.", he teased. But he began to rise, and Andy stopped him. She pulled him in for a kiss.

"You were really brave today, Andy.", Sam said. "You're a fighter."

She just smiled. Then she gave him a quick spank.

"Get outta here before I change my mind.", she warned. He kissed her again, long and deep, and then he was gone. Once she was sure that he was completely gone, Andy took the moment to do what she'd been wanting to do for some time. She broke down. The sobs came deep from her chest, and she stayed like that for some time.

* * *

><p>Sam wasn't an idiot. He knew why Andy had asked him to leave. She played herself off as strong, but he could see how hard she tried to fight back the tears that he could only imagine were flowing right now. He fought every urge to turn around and comfort her. He knew she needed this, though. It had been a crazy first few days back for them. In truth, she'd been back one day and she'd already been shot. Must strengthen the belief for her that she was cursed. She said it all the time. He really felt for her. Sam sighed as he climbed into his squad. He might as well head back to the barn. He had a mountain of paperwork that wasn't going to do itself.<p>

* * *

><p>Dov and Chris were at the flower store.<p>

"Okay, I know that Traci likes lilies, but what does Andy like?", Dov asked.

"Wait, how do you know Traci likes lilies?", Chris countered.

"Remember that one day that Dex dropped off flowers for her? All lilies. A guy doesn't drop off a whole bouquet of the same flower if the girl doesn't prefer them."

"Good police work!", Chris said. Dov smiled.

"Uh, well what about roses? Every girl likes roses.", Chris stated.

"Ok, yea, sure, but what color? They have roses in every color of the rainbow here.", Dov said.

"Red's fine. I mean, aren't we over thinking this a little? It isn't like these are our women, anyway. I mean, getting them flowers is all well and good, but too much over thinking and someone's bound to assume we have feelings for them...and I don't know about you, but they had to pick two of the most bad-ass coppers in 15; I wouldn't wanna go up against them."

"Jerry, bad-ass? How do you figure?"

"Okay, you weren't there when he grabbed that one guy, Michael Forlan? Yea, from what Traci told me, he pretty much tried to strangle the guy. And then today, with the shooter? Tell me again Jerry's not bad-ass.", Chris countered.

"Okay, he's sorta bad-ass then."

"I know I wouldn't wanna go up against him. And we know Swarek's bad-ass. He was tortured by a drug lord, and I saw how he beat the hell outta Luke.", Chris bragged.

"Yea, see, Swarek I can see as bad-ass. You gotta be bad-ass to work Guns and Gangs."

"Yea, no kidding. Okay, so roses it is.", Chris stated.

"Uh, we're gonna get six of the roses, and six lilies, please.", Chris said to the clerk. The clerk wrapped them all up nice and pretty, and handed them to the guys.

"So, should we just head in together, give both ladies the flowers?"

"Uh, I'm not going in alone. No thank you.", Dov said.

"Alright then."

* * *

><p>On the drive over to the hospital, Dov attempted to make small talk with his buddy.<p>

"So, did you see Gail cozying it up to Luke last night at the Penny?"

"Pfft. Yeah. He looked like she was just arm candy. Wasn't even into it."

"Of course not, Frosty's no Andy. But Luke already duked it out once with Sam, and look how that turned out.", Dov said.

"Yea. That's one guy I'd never wanna mess with."

"Yea, but what about Sam though? He's got major balls going after Andy; she's damaged goods."

"Dov, that's our friend we're talking about. We can't just talk about her like that."

"Oh, come on, Chris. I mean, I love Andy; but she _is _damaged."

"And how would you be if Sue had been the one to cheat?"

'Yea. Fair enough."

They pulled up to the hospital and made their way to Traci's room. When they got there, Jerry and Leo were there, but no Traci.

"Uh, hey guys. Traci's with Andy for a sec. Andy had to get her leg redressed and get her stitches out, and apparently she's kinda a baby about this stuff, so...what's up?"

"Oh, uh...we brought flowers.", Chris said, holding up the lilies.

"Hey, wow, that's awesome, guys. Uh...here.", Jerry said. He cleared out some dead flowers from a vase and grabbed the lilies from Chris.

"Traci loves lilies. How'd you know?", Jerry asked.

"Uh, well, I was on probation with her when Dex gave her those flowers."

"Right. Right. Whole "stripper fiasco.", Jerry said.

"Yea, thanks for refreshing my memory.", Dov said. He glanced around at all the cards and flowers.

"You ever notice people don't seem to give a damn about you until something bad happens? Then they send cards, flowers, chocolate.", he stated, holding up an empty chocolate box.

"Yea, well, tragedy changes people, Epstein. It hits their soft side. The problem is people get busy, and you know they care, they're just...busy."

"Yea, but there's cards here from the whole division. Does Traci even know half these people."

"Probably not, but we're all family, Epstein. Regardless of if she's met them, she's still part of that family."

"Yea, but Andy's room is practically bare compared to this."

"See, and that's a touchy subject. Look, you didn't hear it from me, but Sam and Andy, regardless of being our friends, broke protocol. That goes directly hand in hand with Boyd getting suspended. Boyd was liked by a lot of guys, and a lot of them also don't agree that Sam and Andy should be allowed to work together. They did break protocol, and basically got a slap on the wrist."

"Ya, I guess you're right. We didn't really look at it like that.", Chris said.

"No, and you wouldn't, because you're biased. I can see it, because of how long I've been doing my job. A little more time on the force, and you guys will be able to distinguish right from wrong without it altering your opinion on your friends."

"Uh, okay, well, let Traci know we stopped by."

"Well, tell her yourself. I assume you're headed to Andy's room, unless one of you really likes roses. Is it you, Diaz?", Jerry joked.

"No. Why does everyone always assume I'm gay?", he asked aloud.

Jerry just smiled. '

"Have a good day, officers."

* * *

><p>As they left, Chris and Dov pondered over everything Jerry had said.<p>

"Hey, if he's right, that means it really sucks to be Andy and Sam right now.", Chris said.

"Yea, people will be judging them both pretty bad."

"Yea. It sucks, too, because Luke's well-liked and now it makes Sam look bad."

"Right, because Luke cheating on Andy really made him look like a peach.", Dov said.

"Well, no, probably not, but Luke's been here a bit longer than Andy, so I'd imagine he's gained more followers. I mean, we've only been here two years. We're still newbies."

"Man, that sucks. Even though we've been here that long, people still baby us."

"Yea, I know, man. It's like, we still need the TOs to hold our hands.", Chris complained.

They reached Andy's room, and when they walked in, Andy and Traci were hitting each other with pillows.

"Hey, whoa, now that is a great sight to see. All that's missing is skimpy underwear.", Dov said.

"Dov, Chris!", Andy exclaimed. She jumped off the bed and limped over to give them each a hug. "Where the hell have you been? We've missed you. Everyone's all serious and lame.", she whined.

"Yea, even Jerry's been all serious, and usually he's joking it up. It seriously blows.", Traci added.

"Well, we come bearing gifts, except, Trace, yours are back at your room.", Chris said. He held up the roses for Andy.

"Ooh, I like flowers. Is there a card, too?"

"Nah, we aren't "wordy" types."

"Well, you brought flowers! Even Sam hasn't given me flowers."

"That's 'cuz Sam's not a "flower-givin' guy.", Sam said from the door. He patted both Chris and Dov on the back.

"Thanks. Got me in trouble.", he joked.

"Sorry.", Chris said. He smiled.

"Well, we figured it's the least we can do. Oh, that, and your paperwork, except most of that has been Gail."

"Eww, why's the Snow Queen being so nice?", she said frostily.

"Well, it isn't by choice, believe us. Frank assigned all us rookies to pick up the slack. She wasn't stoked about it, but she's a white-shirt waiting to happen. If she disobeys Frank, she might just die!", Dov exclaimed in fake dramatics.

"Heh heh. Did you get a good look to see if her nose turned brown?", Sam asked. Chris and Dov looked at him in amazement.

"What? Something on my face?", Sam asked.

"No, we just didn't expect that from you.", Chris said.

"Heh. Peck's been brown-nosing since day one. Doesn't take a rocket scientist to spot it."

Traci stood up, and Andy grabbed her arm.

"Hey, you leaving?", Andy asked.

"Yea. Jerry's alone with Leo. Gotta go rescue him."

"Are you kidding me? Guy's probably living it up right now. He's got this weird fascination with children; thinks they all view him as a superhero or something. And we're the unis."

"Yea, Leo likes Jerry, but I miss being away from him.", she said.

"Well, tell Jerry I said hi. Remind him we got poker tonight at Callaghan's.", Sam said. Traci nodded on her way out.

"You're playing poker at Luke's?", Andy asked.

"Not my idea, trust me. And not one he's particularly pleased on, either. At least not where I'm concerned. But before all the drama we all agreed to trade off places, give the wives and families a break from the craziness."

"Pfft. Wives. The only one you've gotta worry about is Zöe. No one else has a wife."

"Yea, well...have you met Zöe? She can be pretty intense."

"Yea, didn't she kick Shaw out for watching strippers?", Chris asked.

"Yep. That she did. Shaw spent the night on my couch, and ate a whole tub of ice cream like a girl."

"My kinda woman!", Andy said. Sam shot her a look.

"What? You frequent strip joints?"

"Nope, can't say I'm a fan.", Sam said.

"Well, then, you can rest easy, my friend.", she said.

"Oh, friend, hey?", he said, and nuzzled noses with her.

"Okay, I think that's our cue to leave.", Dov said.

"Yea, I'd say so. Don't you have McNally's paperwork to do? Can't leave it all to Peck; have you seen her penmanship, cuz I have, and it's not great."

"True.", Andy said.

"Hey, guys, thanks. No one's ever brought me flowers before.

"Least we can do. You guys volunteered to go in there. It shoulda been us up front."

"Hey, none of that. You guys went in there, too." she said.

"Hey, there's no blame here, alright? No one coulda predicted that.", Sam said.

"Thanks, sir. Alright, well, hope to see you back to work soon!", Chris said.

"Yea, I can't wait to get out of here.", Andy said.

Chris and Dov waved goodbye and left. Sam and Andy were now alone, which meant they could talk.

"So, Andy, I know it's bad timing...but I think we need to talk about everything."

"What do you mean?", she asked.

"Well, what are we?", he asked, motioning the space between them.

"We're partners. We're friends."

"That's it? Just friends.", Sam stated. He looked pissed.

"Well, no, obviously more...I just haven't really given any thought to it yet. I mean, I know how I feel."

"Oh yeah? And how's that?"

"Well-". She stopped, speechless. She really _hadn't_ given it a thought.

"You know what? When you figure it out, gimme a call. You know where I'll be."

Sam, don't-". She tried to grab his arm, but he was too fast for her. He evaded her arm and left.

* * *

><p>On the way out, Sam ran into Jerry.<p>

"Hey, Sammy, still on for poker tonight?", Jerry asked.

"Yup.", Sam said brusquely.

"Hey, everything okay, buddy?"

"Sure. Yep."

"Sammy, what's eating you?", Jerry asked.

"Just- McNally. Hasn't really given any thought to what we _are_, yet."

"You know, man...it took Traci and I a while too. You guys will figure it out."

"After all that, though. After Brennan, and the last few weeks...I thought she'd at least have some idea."

"I know this. When you were being held by Brennan, she risked everything going to Frank. Her job, your job. Then when she figured out you'd been hurt, she took Traci's car and came to your house, alone, without any backup or protection, to find out if you were okay. That, you don't do if you're just "buddies." So, regardless of what she may have said, or not said, everyone and their dog can see that she cares about you."

"Yea, well it'd be nice to hear it."

"You guys will figure it out. I mean, cut the girl a break. She's probably still reeling from the breakup with Luke, too. I mean, when you work with them like that...it's...hard."

Sam knew that Jerry could relate. His ex was a uni from 27. Same situation with Jerry, too. Caught her red-handed with her partner. Jerry spent weeks recovering from that, with many a night spent being dragged from the Penny by Sam or Oliver, sometimes both.

"I just wish she'd talk to me. It was so easy to talk to her before everything."

"Have you tried partnering her with someone else? I mean, I know you love working with her, but maybe it'll help."

"Yea, I just think if that were the case, I'd spend way too much time worrying about her. Then I wouldn't be able to get the job done right."

"You know how much time I spend worrying about Traci, so I hear you on that. But you just gotta try and work it out. You know? You spend too much time worrying about something like this, it's gonna eat you alive."

"I hear you, brother." Sam sighed, and crushed the Styrofoam coffee cup he was holding.

"All right, I gotta get back to work. Tell Nash hi for me, okay?"

"Will do.", he said.

* * *

><p>Jerry watched Sam's back as he walked out. Sometimes he worried about that guy. He was like a time bomb waiting to go off, and Jerry wasn't sure he wanted to be there for the detonation.<p> 


	5. Goodbyes and Good News

Part 5-Goodbyes and Good News

When Sam and Jerry pulled up to Luke's, Sam gave a quick thanks to himself for asking Jerry to come with him. No one else had arrived yet, so it would have been awkward to have just Sam and Luke and the elephant in the room.

"Hey, what's happening, man?", Jerry asked when Luke answered the door.

"Not a whole lot. Just been prepping some snacks. Peck's here too; she's got to use the computer."

"She doesn't have a computer at her own place?", Sam quipped. It sounded maybe a bit too bitter. He knew Andy and Luke were over, and that she'd moved on, but it still seemed a bit harsh for Luke to move on with Gail Peck.

"Nah; it broke down, apparently. Too much World of Warcraft from Dov."

"That game, I tell ya.", Shaw said, walking in at that moment.

"Did you know I went to two domestics last week, both over that game?", he added as he sat down. He was already creating a generous pile of chips and pretzels, and was beginning to stack his chips.

"Really, all over a game. Gotta love people.", Luke said. He began placing bowls of dip on the table, to which Oliver helped himself right away.

"It's a crazy, crazy world out there.", Jerry added.

"So, anyone else hear that Boyd's investigation is finished, and he's been requested to transfer back to the Detective's office for his last pay?", Sam asked, changing the subject.

"What? What a sucker.", Luke said. On that issue, Luke and Sam were at least on the same page. Boyd had put both Andy's and Sam's life in danger, so Luke wasn't a big fan.

"Yea, was there today when he was cleaning out his desk. Kept giving me longing looks."

"Ooh, Sammy, he's gunnin' for ya.", Jerry joked.

"Well, when you play dirty it ends dirty.", Sam said.

"See, Boyd's from 27, so I'm not surprised. The only good thing to ever come out of 27 was Callaghan here. Other than that, they're all just a bunch of cheating, no-good suckers." He didn't directly look at Luke, but everyone knew to which "cheating sucker" Oliver was referring. Oliver would never come out and say it, but aside from Sam and Andy herself, he was probably the most angry with Luke. Before Andy had been Sam's rookie, she'd been Oliver's, and he still felt a little "fatherly" toward her.

"Hahaha! Yes, full house. Suck it, my man.", Jerry bragged, grabbing Sam's chips and also Luke's and Oliver's.

"Yea yea. Good luck for you, finally. So, anyway, what's the deal with you and Nash, Barber?", Sam asked.

"What do you mean, Sammy?", Jerry asked.

"Well, you gonna make her an honest woman or what?", he asked.

"Sammy, I've got plans, my man. Just you wait. Luke thinks he's the only one to pull off an epic proposal."

Luke shot Jerry a dirty look, and the rest of them grew silent for a second.

"Well, you've pulled at the romantic in me. How're you gonna do it?", Oliver asked.

"Well, I've already given up one room in my place for Leo, and I'm in the process of renovating the pool house for Nash's mom."

"Ooh, living with momma."

"Well, not _with_ her, Sammy, hence pool house. But Traci and I agreed if we ever moved in together, her mom would have to be close by."

"Aww. You getting all domesticated, Detective?", Gail asked, turning from the computer. It's the first time she'd joined in their conversation since they'd all got there.

"Well, I can tell you one thing. You getting all domesticated with Nash makes us all warm and fuzzy inside."

"Yea, yea. Save it, my man. You're all just jealous."

"I actually _am_ a bit jealous, yea.", Luke agreed.

"Well, you had your shot, man. That went swimmingly.", Sam quipped. Luke slid his chair back, and before anyone could blink he had turned Sam's chair

out to face him.

"Come on, you got something to say?", Luke threatened. Sam stood up.

"Look, Luke, we all know how much of an idiot you are for throwing away the best thing that ever happened to you. Let's not make it more than it is.", Sam said, holding up his hands.

"Right, cuz it sure didn't take you long to jump on my leftovers, hey, Sammy? I'm actually quite surprised. Wouldn't have pegged Andy as the type.", Luke snapped. And that was it for Sam. His fist connected with Luke's jaw. Jerry stood and grabbed Sam, and Oliver grabbed Luke.

"Guys, guys!", Jerry yelled. "Cool it."

"That's fine, I'm done anyway.", Sam said. He threw on his jacket and left.

* * *

><p>Gail had watched the scene unfolding before her eyes, and she could do nothing but stare in awe. She'd never really seen two men fight over a woman, and none over a woman as plain as Andy. She felt like an idiot, thinking Callaghan was all into her. It was clear she was just his toy; to use and abuse whenever he felt lonely. She stood up.<p>

"You know, I think I'm just gonna go use the library.", Gail snapped

"Gail, hey, wait-", Luke said, trying to stop her, but it was a weak attempt.

"Save it, Homicide.", she snapped as she walked out the door.

"Well, I think that makes me the winner.", Jerry joked, putting on his jacket and grabbing his winnings.

"Yea, sorry guys.", Luke apologized. "I guess we kinda ruined poker night, huh?"

"That's all good. Zöe wanted me home early anyway. Something about a Law and Order marathon on TV." Oliver and Jerry helped Luke clean up the mess, and then they too cleared out. Once outside, Jerry turned to Oliver.

"Is there really a Law and Order marathon? Cuz I'll have to record that. I love that show."

"Yea, there is. Think I'll head down to the Penny first, though. Sammy's my brother, and if I know him as well as I think I do, after a day like today, he'll be there."

"Yea. Well, I'm going to go get Traci and Andy. They've both been discharged as of about ten minutes ago, so I told Traci we'd go home and watch some TV movies. And I think, in his condition, Sammy's in no way gonna drive McNally home."

"Nah, I'll come with. I'll grab McNally. Maybe she can talk some sense into Sammy. I think the only person who knows him like I do is her."

"Sounds good, my man."

Oliver climbed into his minivan and drove the familiar route to Victoria Mercy Memorial. He'd driven this route quite a bit, as Zöe's best friend Claire was a paramedic there, and it was often that he'd dropped Zöe off to meet Claire after shift. He began thinking about tonight's events in his brain, and couldn't help thinking how badly Luke had set himself up for them. I mean, come on, the guy cheated on Sam's rookie. Sam felt protective, same as Oliver. It was a different feeling of protection, at least he hoped it was. But it almost seemed like Luke was looking for a fight. He'd have to pull that guy aside and talk some sense into him. Another thing he knew about Sammy was picking a fight with him was a losing battle.

* * *

><p>Sam was nursing his fifth drink when Oliver and Andy walked into the bar. Sam looked up.<p>

"Hey. You been discharged? Why didn't you call me?", Sam asked.

"Oh please, because you're in any condition to drive.", Andy snapped. She sat down beside him and grabbed his face in both hands. She examined his brown eyes for a moment, and then dropped her hands. Not her gaze, though.

"Look, why don't you let Oliver drive us to your place. I'll make you some coffee and sober you up so we can talk."

"I don't really know that I wanna talk right now, Andy.", Sam quipped. She dropped her gaze, and Sam immediately felt guilty. He lifted her chin up with his finger and brought her gaze to his once more.

"Okay.", he said.

"Okay?", she answered with a teary smile.

"Okay." He gently kissed her forehead and grabbed his coat. Outside, Oliver was waiting with the engine running.

"Good to see you still standing, my brother!", Oliver joked.

"Yea, well, I had a beautiful woman come talk some sense into me.", he said.

"Good call, McNally, sending you in.", Oliver stated.

"Yea, it was." She sat Sam down gently in the back and before they'd even pulled out of the Penny he was leaning back with his head on the seat, snoring.

"Did he just pass out after five drinks?", she asked. She knew Sam could hold his own, so it was a little shocking.

"Nah. He just passed out after no sleep, nothing to eat since yesterday, and _then_ five drinks.", Shaw said.

"Ah. Yea, that would do it.", she said. She sighed. Oliver didn't try and press the silence, which was good because it gave her time to think about what to say to Sam. _What _are_ we?_, Andy asked herself. She knew she loved Sam, or at least was beginning to. So then why did she have the urge to run with her tail between her legs?

"Look, McNally..."Oliver broke in, interrupting her reverie.

"I have known Sammy since the academy, and that is sixteen years now. That's even longer than I've been with my wife. And not once in those sixteen years did I ever see him look at anyone the way he looks at you. And sixteen years is a long time to not love anyone. So, just...don't string him along, okay?"

Andy looked through the mirror at Sam, who'd changed positions and was now resting his head against the window in the back.

"I'm scared.", she said.

"Andy, you don't think he is? That guy's terrified that now that he's gotten a taste of what it's like to have you, you're gonna run and he's gonna be the one left standing to pick up the pieces. He knows you're scared, Andy. You're both trying out this fresh new thing, and whether it's just for fun or it's the real thing...you gotta make a decision."

Andy sighed. Oliver was right. Before she'd given it any more thought, though, Oliver pulled up to Sam's place. He put the van in neutral and turned to face her.

"Look, McNally, just be honest. With yourself and with him. You'll figure it out.", he said.

"Thanks.", she said. And she really was grateful. Oliver was the first one to actually come out and actually try and help her, instead of just watching her drown.

Oliver helped Andy drag Sam inside, and he even took off Sam's shoes for her. Then he was gone, and Andy was alone with Sam. She gently shook him awake.

"Sam. Sam!"

He opened his eyes.

"What time is it?", he asked her.

"Just after one.", she stated. She handed Sam a glass of water, which he gulped down quickly. Then she handed him a steaming mug of black coffee, which since they didn't have time to make, her and Oliver had just grabbed him from the Tim Horton's on the way.

"Thanks.", he said, accepting it graciously. Andy watched as he sipped his coffee slowly, and she settled into a chair to wait.

* * *

><p>Gail slammed the door to hers, Dov's and Chris' apartment loudly. She'd stupidly given up the lease on her place, and now was stuck here. Sue and Dov were mulling over Dov's computer, trying to determine why it all of a sudden crapped out. She shot Sue a dirty look before slamming the door to her room behind her.<p>

"Okay, are you sure it's you she doesn't like?", Sue asked.

"Yea, about that.", Dov said guiltily.

"Why do I feel there's some sort of looming bad news coming?", Sue asked. She turned to face Dov.

"Uh, this isn't easy to say...but I'm just gonna come out and say it.", Dov said. Sue looked at him, wondering what the hell he was talking about.

"I kissed Gail. After I told her I loved her.", Dov said. "I was high, on painkillers. I don't think I meant it. But it still happened.", he said.

Sue said nothing. She looked at Dov, and then looked away. Dov gently grabbed her face and turned it back toward him. Her eyes were filled with tears, and her beautiful face was now angry.

"Why? Am I not good enough for you? Is my job not exciting enough? Is that it?", she demanded.

"Sue, no. I wasn't thinking clearly. I was high, like I said."

"Don't hand me that crap, Dov. If you didn't mean to kiss her, you wouldn't have. You know, you come off as an idiot to a lot of people. I never saw you that way. Not ever. But this...this is making me second-guess that judgment." Sue grabbed her purse and quickly ran out the door. Dov stared after her, speechless.

Gail watched from the door frame of her bedroom. Her heart went out to him. Even though she didn't share Dov's feelings of love, or whatever it was he thought he felt, she still knew how it felt to lose someone you cared about. She walked up behind him and gently put a hand on his shoulder. Just then, Chris walked in.

"Dov? Gail? Everything okay?", Chris asked.

"I told Sue about Gail. She left.", he said. He sat there for a moment, not saying anything. Then Dov grabbed his jacket and left.

* * *

><p>Jerry was watching Traci and Leo sleep. They were curled up on the couch together. He had heard somewhere that you knew you truly loved someone when you could spend all night watching them sleep. The flames from the fireplace behind him illuminated them in an almost heavenly glow. He loved this woman, more than he'd ever loced anyone before in his life. And maybe it was that love, or the relief that she was finally home safely with him, but some large wave of emotion washed over Jerry, and finally, the tears came.<p>

Andy sat watching Sam, who had laid his head back on the chair. Worried he'd fallen asleep, she began to go upstairs to sleep when she heard that beautiful voice call her name.

"Andy.", he said. She turned, and he was standing now.

"Stay.", he said. Just one simple word, and yet that word brought back so many memories for her. Good, and bad. She had had some time to think on what exactly was holding her back from a commitment with Sam, and she'd determined a lot of it was guilt.

"Sam. I promised you we'd talk. So, I am gonna just say what I need to say, and then you can make your decision from there."

Sam crossed his arms and waited.

"Look, I know how I feel. When I am with you, I feel so safe. I feel like there is no where in the world I'd rather be. But I also feel so guilty. I mean, if it wasn't for me, Boyd would have his job, you wouldn't have been tortured, and you might have made your case with Brennan."

"Andy-", he began.

"Just-. Shut up.", she said, moving up to him now and placing a hand on his chest.

"I knew that I cared about you the night after the blackout. I knew that I wanted to be with you the night that Leslie died in that car accident. And...and I knew I was falling hopelessly, crazily in love with you when you asked me to stay with you. With one word, you showed me how I felt about you. And then there's the guilt."

"Andy...", he began again.

"No, Sam, I said-"

"My turn now.", he cut in, placing a finger on her lips. He kissed her softly, then brushed a lock of hair from her face.

"I don't blame you, not for one second, for the events that happened in those few days we had together. I asked you to stay. I came to find you that night at the Alpine. And I was the one who burned us. Not you, Andy. In two years, I have seen you grow and blossom into a copper with the most integrity and passion I've ever seen. This woman, this beautiful, amazing woman, has made me a blithering idiot. And she's also made me the happiest I've ever been in forty years. You make me so happy, Andy."

He gently cupped her face.

"I knew I cared about _you_ the day you came in and saved my ass from Anton Hill. Your second day as a rookie, and you came into a room full of gangsters with no fear to save me. I knew I wanted to be with _you _later that night, when you met up with me outside work. And I've been falling hopelessly, crazily in love with _you_ ever since.", he said. She was crying now, and he gently brushed a tear from her cheek.

"Everyone thinks badly of you, because of me.", she exclaimed.

"Do you think I care what everyone else thinks of me?", he said. "Only you. It's only you, Andy."

He took a step back and crossed his arms again.

"So, now I ask again...what are we?"

Andy stared into those beautiful brown eyes of his, and she couldn't imagine one more day without him.

"Sam...I want to be with you. I've always wanted to be with you."

"So Callaghan was just...", he said, moving one of his hands to indicate the dead space beside him.

"Fear. I mean, you're Sam Swarek, bad-ass copper, and he's boring homicide detective Luke. The idea of anything ever happening to you, versus him, was too strong for me to handle at that moment."

"And now?", he asked, taking a step closer to her.

"And now I don't care.", she said.

"McNally.", he stated. He spent a moment to search out the affirmation in her beautiful brown eyes.

"What the hell took you so long?", he asked...and then he was kissing her.


	6. Undercover

Part 6 - Undercover 

Monday was night shift for Andy and Traci.

"Night shift sucks.", Traci complained.

"Yea. I totally had plans for a relaxing night on the couch.", Andy added.

Just then, Andy's eyes swept over to Frank's office. Sam, Donovan Boyd and three suits sat with Frank.

"Hey, what's going on?", Andy called out to Dov. He shrugged.

"What's Sam doing?", Andy asked. She was a little frustrated. He hadn't said anything to her.

"Just then, Frank noticed them and popped his head out of the office.

"Epstein, McNally, Nash...wanna join us up here for a moment?", he asked. Then he was back in his office, laughing and joking with one of the suits.

They made their way to the office, wondering aloud what was up.

"Maybe we all need to give our statements for the investigation.", Dov stated.

"No, the investigation is over, remember? Boyd was suspended.", Andy said. They reached Frank's office and opened the door.

"McNally? Really? Of all the rooks, you picked _her?_", Boyd sneered.

"We picked the three rooks with the best show of undercover work. And also the ones with the most experience. Plus, they were the only three here on time.", Frank added, winking at them.

"Peck's gonna be pissed.", Dov said under his breath, emphasizing the last word in a sing-songy voice. Andy and Traci heard, and snorted.

"So, rooks...what's up is that Jamie Brennan has now become Officer Swarek's informant, and is now under 15's protection. He called in a tip last night indicating that our old friend Anton Hill's been recruiting new guys for a big drug buy.", Boyd stated.

Sam looked pained. Andy sent him a quizzical look, and he held up a finger in a "not now" indication.

"This case is extremely sensitive. We also received a tip from Kelowna RCMP this morning; Officer Swarek's former UI was found dead this morning in her apartment."

_Emily's dead, _Andy thought. _What the hell? Sam said Anton doesn't know Kelowna, so that means-_

She looked to Sam, and he nodded to her. She knew. That meant that Emily had reached out to Anton. She shot him a look; she really felt for him. Sam had grown quite close to Emily while undercover.

"So, what happens now?", Andy asked.

Sam spoke up.

"So, now, McNally, Jerry and myself will be in the van, and Epstein and Nash are now Hill's newest employees.

"Wait, why can't Andy go in?", Boyd asked. He smirked at her, and she sarcastically smiled back.

"No offense, Epstein, but you don't really attract the middle-aged clientele that frequent Hill's restaurant.", Boyd then added.

"Swarek and McNally have been burned by Anton Hill, and so therefore we increase the risk of blowing this whole op in sending her in.", Best added. Boyd smiled, and shot her a "go figure" look. She felt like punching him in his stupid face. She looked away before thought became action.

"So, McNally, Jerry, and myself will be in the van, and Nash and Epstein will not be wired, but again will have earpieces. The three of us will be on hand to direct any information we find to Frank, and we'll go from there.", Sam said.

"Remember, rooks...Anton Hill is Toronto's biggest and baddest. No one's been able to take him down because he's cold, he's calculating, and he's smart. He will go to any means to protect his empire, and that includes taking you down if he sees you as a threat. So, that means...do not tell anyone what you're doing. We can't take the risk of them not saying anything."

"That includes your other colleagues, by the way.", Sam added, shooting a look at Epstein. He could just see Epstein bragging to Peck anc Diaz now.

"So, tonight, what will happen is all our UCs will be in plain clothes, including the riders in the van. The riders in the van will also be vested; this way should anything go down and we need to run in there, we will at least have that as protection. Unfortunately, with the way Hill does business, we can't risk our two inside UCs having vests. Sorry, guys.", Sam said.

Traci and Dov shot each other a look. They both looked a little terrified. Andy wished she could comfort them.

"Okay, so that's pretty much it. You go in, you get to talking with the other employees, and you try to find out anything you can. Try your hardest not to blow your cover, and no matter what, do NOT let Hill find out you're snooping.", Sam warned. He handed them both phones.

"Until you are back in uniform, these are yours. Don't give other officers this number; the only ones who have it are the ones in the van, Boyd, and Frank. Don't use this number for social calls; anything that can connect you to your former life puts you or someone else at risk." Sam crossed his arms and looked to Frank.

"Okay, so we leave in an hour. Which means, get prepped, take a little time to read over the case, and then we're on the way.", Sam said.

They all dispersed, and the three rookies all met up in the locker rooms.

"So, this is pretty cool. Undercover op.", Dov stated.

"Yea.", Andy replied. It was definitely a half-hearted response. She could see Sam was terrified. The first time they'd had a run-in with Anton Hill, she hadn't been afraid, but had found out afterward that he was. Knowing him as well as she did now, and being able to see that fear, she could feel it coursing through her as well.

"Guys. Watch your back. Anton Hill's no joke.", she warned.

"Okay, thanks.", Traci said. She shot Andy a weird look. Then she exited the locker room in search of Jerry.

"Jerry. You wanted to see me?", she asked. He was sitting at his desk rifling through some photographs. When he saw her he pinched the bridge of his nose and then looked up at her.

"Yea. You still have that knife?"

"Yea. I mean, not with me, but I do have it.", she said.

"Oh. Well, just be careful. This guy is the big leagues."

"Yea, Andy said that too. What's so bad about him?", she asked.

"Look, when Andy and Sam met up with him, he had been running dope on his company's dollar, and his accountant, Emily Starling, noticed something was off. So she began tracking his accounts, and found out that he had been committing fraud. She found out that Sammy was an undercover officer, and so took the opportunity to inform him of what was up."

Jerry turned the photographs toward her.

"These are the crime scene photos from the Kelowna RCMP. Sammy got a set of photos similar to these in his mailbox."

Traci looked at the photos. They were very graphic, shots of a woman, naked, beaten, and with several welts and cuts all over her body. She shuddered.

"Jesus.", was all she said.

"Please be careful. Watch everything you say.", he warned. Then he looked at her, and despite professionalism, he embraced her and held her for a long time.

When Andy found Sam, he was sitting in the locker room, staring at the floor.

"Sam?" She sat down beside him. When she looked at him, she could see the tears gently falling down his cheeks. She reached over and grabbed his hand.

"She lied to me. She made a copy of that USB drive.", he said.

"How did you find out?", Andy asked.

"Hill sent me an envelope. Inside was the USB, as well as the copy, and several very graphic photographs."

"Oh, jesus. Sam, I'm so sorry.", she said.

Sam stood up and began pacing.

"I could have protected her. I should have put her in witness protection! I should have kept her here with me!" He began hitting the locker with his fist. Andy went up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulders. He dropped his hands weakly. She turned him to look at her, and he shrugged.

"I feel so helpless.", he said. She just grabbed him into a hug and held him while he cried.

Dov was just about to go change when he heard the exchange in the locker room. He shuddered. This guy sounded intense.

"Epstein. You got someone asking for you at the front desk." Dov turned to see an older officer he didn't know.

"Thanks." Dov made his way to the front desk, wondering who could be waiting for him there. His hopes were higher as he saw that it was Sue.

"Hey.", she said.

"Hi."

"You have a few minutes?"

"Uh, yea. I have to be back at eight, but I got some time."

They started walking and she led him to a nicer section outside. She sat on a ledge and faced him.

"I talked to Chris. He told me about tonight.", she said.

"Oh."

"Look, Dov. You kissed someone else. That wasn't cool. The fact that you were high on painkillers at the time, though, gives me some hope. It makes me think that with a clear head, you would have acted differently."

"Of course I would have! Look, I am so not in love with Gail Peck. If Frosty the Snowman was human, I think even _he _would avoid her like the plague."

Sue chuckled, and she embraced him.

"I'm so, so sorry. I swear to God, I will never screw up again.", he said.

"Yes, you will. I will, too.", she said. Then she was kissing him, and all sense of professionalism went out the window.

An hour later, Dov and Traci were standing in the middle of the parade room, being shown how to use the camera on the high-tech phones they had just been handed.

"So, you press the camera button on the side, and then this button here-", Sam points to an X on the touch screen- "allows you to X-ray the contents of anything. Try to get a few moments alone and then X-ray crates, garbages, cupboards...anywhere you think would be a good place for stashing drugs."

They both nodded, and when Jerry asked if they were ready they both gave the thumbs-up sign. They exited 15 to drive to the restaurant, and Sam, Andy and Jerry followed in the van. They pulled over across the street and down a little bit, and then Jerry, who was in the front, climbed over to the back.

"Well, they'll be a while. Poker?", he asked Sam. Sam shook his head. With all the thoughts in his head, poker was definitely not happening right now.

"I'll play, Jerry.", Andy said.

Jerry and Sam both raised an eyebrow in surprise, and for the first time today, Jerry saw Sam's face split into a wide grin.

"You know what? I'm gonna front you 20 for this, because this is gonna be epic.", he said.

"You're sure you wanna watch her lose your money?", Jerry bragged, dealing the cards. He picked up his cards and made a face, and then proceeded to discard one of them and grab another. Andy did nothing, and so he raised a quizzical eyebrow. She checked, and Jerry examined his cards before laying them down. A king, queen, and jack of hearts, and two aces. Full house. Andy followed with a steel wheel...five to ace of hearts.

"Oh! Barber got slammed!", Sam said. Then he grew serious again, and held up a finger.

"Okay, we're getting some action here, guys.", he said. He turned up the volume so they could all hear better.

_"So, tell me...what was a woman who looks as good as you doing stripping in a sleazebag club like The Rio?", _a voice asked.

"Anton Hill. He's freaking there." Sam let out a curse.

"_Uh, well...got pregnant outta high school, needed to support my family...and ran into a guy who said he could get me easy money."_

"Dammit, Trace...", Jerry said. He looked worried."

"What? She's doing okay.", Andy reassured him.

"When dealing with a guy like Hill, mentioning family of any sort is a bad, bad thing. If this investigation takes a bad turn, Hill can and most likely will use that as ammunition.", Sam warned.

_"Well, I must say I am glad that someone such as you got out...such...beauty...shouldn't go to waste.",_ they heard Hill say.

Jerry looked pissed. He couldn't see in, but he envisioned Anton Hill making some sleazy moves on his girlfriend, and he crushed the styrofoam coffee cup in his hand.

"This is pointless, Sammy. Having her in there's pointless. We're never gonna nab a guy like Hill.", he griped. Sam held up his finger again.

"_Sir, I gotta use the bathroom for a sec. Weak bladder, from having kids and all. Will you excuse me?"_

_"Yea, yea, get outta here. Take a 15; when you come back it'll be happy hour."_

Traci walked toward the back of the restaurant, where she remembered she had seen a washroom. She tried hard not to shudder, but a small, unnoticed shudder broke through her entire upper body. He had really creeped her out. She made as if to go into the washroom, and then quickly took the nearest exit, into the kitchen. She quickly took a look around to make sure she was alone, and then she whipped out her cell and began to scan all the boxes that were stacked up along one wall. She gasped in shock; every single one of them had what looked to be bags of drugs! She scanned a few more, and the next box made her almost drop her cell in pure terror.

Jerry was sitting in the van, waiting to hear more from Traci, or even Epstein, when he got the text from Traci.

_Quick rendezvous. Now._

Jerry showed it to Sam, and Sam nodded. Jerry quickly exited the back of the van and looked toward the restaurant. Traci was waiting there for him.

"Okay, so, doing what Swarek said. Took a look around, and almost all the boxes in the kitchen have little baggies in them. Also found this."

She held out the X-rayed photo, and Jerry swore. In one of the boxes was a human skull. He could bet his life that it belonged to Emily Starling.

"Okay. Whatever you do, do NOT show this to Sam. If he asks what you found, show him the drug photos."

Traci nodded.

"Okay, you need to get back in there before Hill suspects something's up.", Jerry said. He gave her a quick kiss and ran back to the van.

"What did she get?", Sam asked as Jerry entered.

"He's smuggling drugs in amongst the produce in his kitchen.", Jerry said.

"What? That's ballsy.", Sam said.

"Okay, being cooped up in here has got me hungry. Anyone want anything?", Jerry asked.

"Uh, yea man, grab me a hot dog.", Sam said.

"Sure, yea, Sammy. McNally?"

"A hot dog sounds great, Detective, thanks.", she said.

As soon as Jerry left, Sam let out a large sigh. He began pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand and rubbing the back of his neck with the other. He heard Andy's phone vibrating, and she quickly shut it off.

"You can answer your phone, McNally."

"No, I'm good.", she said, a little too quickly.

"Who was it, anyway?", he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Luke. I don't want to talk to him."

"Look, Andy...". He sighed. This was never something he ever intended to discuss with her. He kinda just hoped Luke would piss off. No such luck.

"He feels like an ass, and so he should. He said some things, and those things he now knows have been relayed back to you." Surprisingly, not by Sam. Great job done by a jealous Gail Peck.

"I don't care. He shouldn't have threatened you!", she said, her voice rising a couple octaves.

"McNally...Andy, hey hey hey...just breathe, okay? I could have easily defended myself should the need have come up. Plus, Jerry and Oliver wouldn't have let anything get out of hand. The guy was drunk, out of line, and said his piece. Now, he more than likely just wants to apologize."

"Why are you defending him, anyway?", she asked. She was curious. Sam had never been a big Luke Callaghan shipper.

"Look, Andy, don't overthink it, okay? The guy screwed you over and he's still not even remotely good enough for you. The honest truth is, I was being an ass."

"Yea, well, you're always an ass, so...", she said, grinning.

"You know what, Andy, come here.", he said, and he pulled her into an embrace. He tilted her face to look at him.

"Where the hell have you been all my life, McNally?", he asked.

They were interrupted by Jerry, who had returned.

"Hot dogs for one and all!", Jerry said. Sam and Andy graciously accepted theirs, and then Sam dropped his.

"Omygod, Barber, you have to hear this!", he said, handing Jerry a headset. He winked at Andy and handed her one too.

_"So, your name is Brian? I wouldn't have taken someone so cute as you to be a "Brian",_ this from a woman with an annoying voice.

_"Yep, that's my name, so don't wear it out.", _Dov's voice crackled.

"Such a nerd.", Andy stated.

"Ain't that the truth!", Sam agreed.

"Hey hey hey, listen!", Jerry said.

"_So, you wanna come to the back with me? I'm not supposed to say anything, but the boss has this really great stuff that I've been just dying to try.", _Annoying Voice cooed.

"_Sure, that could be fun. Let's go!"_

"Well, here's hoping he has some luck with that. She sounds like a real peach."

"She sounds wasted. Or high.", Jerry countered.

"Or both.", Andy added. Sure enough, not even five minutes later, Andy got a text from Dov.

_She's passed out. Got some good stuff here. Documents and stuff. Something Swarek has to see, also. Both come._

Andy showed the text to Jerry and Sam, and the two men shared a grave look. Andy and Sam rose to leave.

"McNally...whatever he shows you, remember to keep a clear head.", Jerry warned. She nodded, and they went to meet Dov.

Dov waited outside for Andy and Sam, still shocked, and honestly a little shaken, by what he'd seen.

"What do we got, Epstein?", Swarek asked when he approached him. Andy was right behind, and he waited until she was there to show the first set of photos.

Andy's breath caught. It was surveillance photos, of her and Sam, taken while he was undercover. And they were both very naked.

"Epstein, where did you find these?", Sam asked.

"They were in a manila envelope, with " J.D" written on it.", he stated.

"Hey, you said Brennan was working with Hill, didn't you?", Andy asked Sam.

"Yea, well he was. Go figure he had me investigated."

"There's more, sir. This."

The picture of Andy was circled, and someone had written "copper" in red ink.

On the next photograph, so was the picture of Sam.

"Sam.", Andy said. She pointed to the door of the restaurant. Anton Hill stood, staring.

And then everything else happened so fast. Guns were drawn, and Sam pushed Andy back. And then Anton came fully out from behind the door, a gun drawn to Tracy Nash's head.


	7. Too Close For Comfort

Part 7 - Too Close For Comfort

"Anton, come on, now, think about what you're doing.", Sam said, trying to rationalize with him.

"Sammy, Sammy, Sammy...did you get your mail?", Hill sniped coldly. He walked with Traci to Dov, and quickly snatched the phone from his hand.

"Ah, yes. As soon as Jamie said he had a new guy working undercover, I told him who to go to to make sure he was a stand-up guy. Gotta tell ya, I too was a little shocked when he showed me pictures of this." He indicated the photos of Andy and Sam.

"And way to betray Emily so easily. I thought you two were loving up on each other." Sam drew his gun and pointed it at Anton.

"Sam.", Andy said. She placed a hand on his arm, and he shook it off.

Jerry came out of the van then, and amidst all the chaos between the group outside the restaurant, at first he went unnoticed...to all but Traci.

"Anton Hill, put your hands in the air. Now. You're surrounded by four police officers; do you really want to chance that?", Jerry questioned.

Anton laughed in surprise, and he kept his gun pointed at Traci for a few more minutes. Sam, Andy and Dov all pointed their guns in his direction, and he slowly raised his hands and fell to his knees. Jerry and Sam both immediately ran to pin him and get him cuffed. Sam whipped out his cell phone and dialed.

"Frank...send a squad to the restaurant. We have Anton Hill in custody." He and Jerry hauled Anton up off the ground, and as Sam passed Andy, she could see he had tears in his eyes.

* * *

><p>Back at 15 Division, Jerry and Sam sat with Anton Hill in Interview One.<p>

"So, we have the USB drives, with evidence that you were laundering money from your restaurant. We have the assault on an undercover police officer. And we have the photos of Emily as evidence into a homicide. Why not make it easier on yourself and just confess to it?", Jerry asked. Hill said nothing. Sam sat forward in his seat and rested himself on his arms.

"Look, Anton, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. I'm much inclined causing you as much discomfort as possible, but the easy way works, too."

Anton scoffed.

"You think you're so smart, the both of you. You honestly think I would have given myself up if I didn't want to?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Anton?", Sam said.

"Those pictures, they aren't Emily. No, I have much bigger plans for my darling Emily. No, that was just a hooker who pissed me off. I figured from the back she'd suffice for the bait. "

Sam stood up and leaned on his knuckles on the table.

"Where is she!, he screamed at Anton. Anton just chuckled and sat back in his chair. Sam picked up his chair in anger and threw it across the room.

"Sam!", Jerry yelled. Sam stopped and stared angrily at Jerry for a second before leaving the interview room.

Donovan Boyd, who had been watching from the View Room, was on his cell phone.

"Stick with the plan. Proceed as directed." Then he hung up.

* * *

><p>Sam was in Frank's office, and from what the five rookies could see, he wasn't very happy. Frank was holding up his hands, trying to calm Sam down, and Sam was yelling, waving his arms and pacing. Then he was on his way down to the lockers. He shot a "come with me" look to Andy on his way, and she looked quickly to the other rookies before following.<p>

"I'm off the case. Frank won't let me near it.", Sam said.

"Sam. I'm sorry."

"McNally, Emily's alive. He has her somewhere. I need you to do what you do best."

Andy nodded.

"What do we have to go on?", she asked.

"Jerry and Callaghan are searching properties Hill or any of his associates owns, and the seniors are canvassing relatives, neighbors, and friends. I want you to go with me to Emily's mother's. I need to let her know, and maybe we'll find something that can help us."

Just then Oliver came in.

"Sammy, he confessed. He told us where she might be.", Oliver said. Then he ran toward the parade room. Andy and Sam followed.

"So, we're looking for Emily Starling. Suspect Anton Hill has just given us three properties to search, and has informed Detective Callaghan here that at one of these properties we will find her. So, you know what to do."

"McNally, Diaz, you're with me.", Shaw said.

"Nash, Epstein, on me.", WIlliams said.

Sam watched all the commotion. He approached Frank.

"Frank, you gotta let me go.", he insisted.

"Sam, no. You're too attached; you need some space."

"Dammit, Frank, she's scared, and she could use a familiar face!"

"My word is final, Swarek! Go home!"

Frank ran after Williams.

"Dammit! Frank!", Sam yelled.

Luke came up behind him.

"Look. Ride with me. You stay in the car, and you don't leave it, you hear me?"

"Thanks.", Sam said.

"Just...let's go."

Sam and Luke made their way outside. Luke held up a finger in indication to wait, and then he was ushering Sam toward his car. They ran to the car, and Sam jumped into the passenger side.

"Okay, Detective Callaghan on the way, where am I going, Frank?", he asked over the radio.

"Uh, Noelle's got the East Hills one. Take the Sudbury one."

"Sudbury! That's half a day's drive!", Sam yelled. He was panicking. For all they knew, Emily was dead and they were just being sent on a wild goose chase.

"Not the way I drive.", Luke said. He sped up, and the car responded.

* * *

><p>Andy and Diaz were riding with Shaw toward the property they'd been given in the farm country. Following close behind them was Detective Barber and Staff Sergeant Best.<p>

"This is intense."

"Whoa there, Rambo. This may be intense, but it is also very real. You'll follow my lead, and you won't do anything until I tell you. You got me, Diaz?"

"Yes, sir."

"Sir, what if we get there and she's dead? Or not even there?"

"Then we head to the next location. Any more questions?", he asked.

"No, sir."

Oliver was pissed. He couldn't believe things had gone down like this. Poor Sam had worked eighteen months on the case, and now he was just pulled off. He knew it had been a mistake pulling him into it again.

"Oliver...will Sam be okay?", Andy asked.

Oliver was silent for a few minutes. Then, "I don't know, McNally. Sam's never been this worked up over a case before."

Andy sighed. She had just decided she could be normal with him. Why couldn't he have fallen apart _before_ she made that decision. A second after thinking it, Andy wished she could take it back. This was Sam she was thinking about. She'd never seen him irrational before. Not even when they'd lost Ray Donald Swann in the woods; he'd been pissed, sure...but he kept a clear head the entire time. And the time she'd been stuck in the laundromat after that arson case. He hadn't even been there when she went in, and it was still him who came to get her out.

They pulled up to a large expanse of farmland. Oliver stopped in front of what looked to be a barn.

"Sir, there are vehicles here.", Andy pointed out.

"Uh, dispatch, 1509 at one of the properties given by Anton Hill...we're at his farm just outside Simcoe. There are three vehicles here...one has Kelowna license plates."

"Copy that, 1509, sending backup your way.", the voice answered.

Oliver, McNally, and Diaz got out, and they all drew their guns. Oliver counted off and they all ran into the house, shining their flashlights with one hand and pointing and clearing with the other. Just then, Oliver heard McNally call him.

"Oliver! In here!", she called. Oliver ran toward the direction of her voice, and when he got there he saw a very bruised and battered Emily Starling tied to a dirty bed.

"Oh geez. Get her out of there, McNally."

* * *

><p>When Sam Swarek pulled up, Andy, Oliver and Chris Diaz were escorting Emily Starling out of a large barn. He ran to her and gave her a hug. He pulled her apart from himself for a second, and then hugged her again. Over her head, he shared a look of relief with Oliver. A look saying, <em>thanks, brother.<em>

Oliver nodded. Sam led Emily to the police cruiser and got her all settled in the back, and then they were on their way back to 15 Division. On the way, they dropped Emily off at her mother's, and the two women shared a very tearful first meeting in three years.

* * *

><p>Back at 15, Jerry and Traci were standing in the Viewing Room of Interview One. Jerry had one hand up on the glass and was facing away from her.<p>

"Jerry, talk to me."

He turned to face her. There were unshod tears in his eyes.

"Traci...that's twice in two weeks I've been face to face with the possibility of losing you. How am I supposed to just deal with that?"

"Jerry, hey. No one knew it was gonna turn out like that."

They hugged, and Jerry kept kissing her face.

"You know, if you're gonna keep scaring me like that, then at least give me a heads-up, okay?"

She couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, let's go home.", she said.

* * *

><p>Sam Swarek had had one hell of a day, and all he wanted to do was go home, make a stiff drink, and climb into bed. First he wanted to find Andy. There were so many things he needed to say to her, to thank her for. Just...where the hell was she?<p>

Sam found her sitting in the locker room, staring at the floor. She held a picture in her hand, but it was limp, long since forgotten. When she saw Sam, she looked up briefly and then continued her staring contest with the floor.

"McNally.", he said, and upon hearing his voice, she broke down. Sam gently eased her head onto his shoulders and held her while she cried. He gently brushed her hair from her face and turned her to face him a little, where he gently placed a soft kiss on her forehead. She just clung to him like a baby, and the tears flowed. More emotion was shared in that moment than in any moment they'd ever had. Sam understood; she'd had a hell of a three weeks. She'd had all the drama between the two of them, then she'd had the robbery, she got shot, Traci got shot, and then today she'd witnessed her best friend being held at gunpoint, again, and then watched him break down. It had been a trying day. They'd almost lost one of their own. And so, that's why when Dov, Chris, and Gail also witnessed the scene, they just stood in the doorway, not entering and not saying anything. They just watched as their friend broke down after the most emotional, most trying three weeks of her life.


	8. Finally

Part 8 -Finally

It had been eight weeks since the collar of Anton Hill. Andy was going to a wedding today. Traci's wedding.

See, and the funny thing was, Traci had never wanted a traditional wedding. She hated

weddings and the constitution of marriage scared the hell out of her. She did want to be

married to Jerry, though, and Andy convinced her...and so, Andy and Noelle had done their

best, along with Traci's mom, in planning the best wedding eight weeks could provide them,

and as she thought of the now purple-and-silver-themed great hall with all the candles and

the pretty arrangements of multi-colored liles, she admitted they'd done a great job.

Jerry had proposed after everything that had happened that night. Andy supposed the thought of losing Traci had scared the hell out of him.

She turned in the light to see how her dress looked. It was silver, and absolutely beautiful. All the other ladies had to wear purple. Andy was glad, because she hated purple. She sighed. Time to call Sam and see if he was ready.

Traci stood in front of the full-length mirror in only her bra and underwear. Noelle and her mom were there, too, and they were currently adding the finishing touches to the wedding dress...the dress Noelle had bought for her wedding, only to have the groom cancel at the last minute. Traci had felt bad in wearing it, especially now that Noelle was with Frank.

"Consider it your "something borrowed.", Noelle had said. She smiled. She was thinking about that night, the night Jerry proposed.

_"You know, if you're gonna keep scaring me like that, then at least give me a heads-up, okay?"_

_She couldn't help but laugh._

_"Come on, let's go home.", she said._

_"Wait...not yet. There's something I have to do...something I was going to do...ugh. I have to do something first."_

_In front of her eyes, Jerry bent down on one knee. Already knowing what was coming, Traci prepared herself. _

_"Traci Nash, I've had the pleasure of knowing you for four years now, and those years have been filled with amazement, and love, and beauty. Never in my life have I been so sure that I wanted to wake up next to a woman as when I wake up with you. I want you, every day, all day. You are an amazing mother, an amazing girlfriend, and I want you to be my amazing wife. Make me a happy man and say yes?"_

_Traci smiled. As far as traditional proposals go, he did pretty good. She grimaced for a second. She hated weddings. Did she really want this? She thought, and she only needed a second. _

_"What the hell are you stalling for, Traci Nash?", she asked herself. Then, she grabbed Jerry's hand and said the words he'd been waiting to hear probably all day._

_"Yes, Jerry, I'll marry you."_

And here they were, eight weeks later. It was a shotgun wedding, for sure. Sam Swarek had asked her how far she was, and Oliver had joked that her daddy must be coming into town. Traci just assured them that the faster they got the wedding part over, the faster they could do the "married" part. So, she'd laid her wedding plans in the hands of Noelle, Andy, and her mom. Andy needed something to do, anyway, since she'd taken three weeks off. And then after shift, or before shift, or between shifts, it was all Traci could do to get her away from Noelle; the two always had their heads together.

And now here they were. Wedding Day.

"Okay, girl, it's ready.", Noelle said. She'd had it taken in, loosely, so that it fit Traci exactly. As Traci was slipping into the dress, Andy breezed into the room.

"Oh good, I didn't miss the dress!", she squealed. She and Noelle helped Traci get all the way in it, and then they did up the ties in the back for her.

"Do I look okay?", Traci asked. Andy looked from behind her, and Traci could see the tears.

"You look amazing."

"Aw, Andy!", she exclaimed, and she enveloped her best friend in a quick hug. Then Noelle was there.

"Ah, ah ah! No smudging the makeup!", she warned, and gave Andy an evil look. Then she did something that none of the ladies in the room would have expected. She quickly wiped away a tear of her own.

"Ha! See? Weddings are sad. But not sad-sad...more, happy-sad."

"Okay. I'm ready.", Traci said.

"Okay. Let's go!", Andy said.  
>Jerry stood at the altar with Sam, Oliver, and Frank. He'd asked Luke, also, but the guy had turned him down. Too much bad water under the bridge, he'd said. So, Sam had agreed to do best-man duties, and the other two men were the groomsmen, along with Diaz and Epstein. Traci had four also; her mom, Gail Peck, Noelle, and Sue, Dov's girlfriend. Andy, of course, was the maid of honor. As flower girl, they'd gotten both of Shaw's daughters, and as Jerry saw them heading down the aisle, he took a deep breath.<p>

"It's time, buddy.", Sam whispered.

Jerry nodded. "Yes. Yes, it is.", he agreed.

Oliver's daughters were accompanied on either side by Leo, who was the ringbearer. Then came Peck, Noelle, his new mother-in-law, and Sue. And then she was there.

His wife stood gracefully at the end of the hall, wearing the most beautiful dress he'd ever seen. It wasn't even the dress, though. The woman herself was amazingly beautiful, like a goddess. She smiled at something Andy said, and then she was coming. She smiled up at him, and he could see the tears streaming down her face. He was sure she could see his, also. She came on the arm of Tommy McNally, who had graciously offered to step in as her escort. He gave her to Jerry when they got to the altar, and he smiled as he took her hand.

"Who gives this woman to this man in holy matrimony?", asked the priest.

"I do.", her mother said.

"Okay. Shall we begin?", the priest asked. He ran through the usual wedding routine, and when he got to the vows, he stopped.

"The bride and groom have requested to say their own vows." He looked to Jerry, and Jerry grabbed Traci's other hand.

"Traci Nash...from the moment I met you, you've captivated me. You've made me into the man I am today. The thought of never waking up next to you, never seeing that beautiful face every day, is one I don't even want to comprehend. You're it. Forever and always."

She faced him then, and began her vows.

"The idea of marriage has always seemed like something I'd never partake in. It just never seems to work. But with you, on this day, there is nothing more in the world I'd rather be doing. It just seems like it's natural. For the first time, I'm not afraid, and I want this. I want to be Mrs Barber." She smiled then, and he had tears in his eyes.

"Okay, well, I think then, without further ado, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.", the priest said, and then everyone was clapping, and Traci was kissing her new husband.

It was a good wedding, Andy thought to herself. She was watching all the dancers on the dance floor. Oliver and Zöe had begun this crazy train, and now most of the guests were taking part.

"Ah. The ineveitable "train". Not my thing.", Sam said as he sat beside her.

"No? Yea, I didn't really take you for a "train" kinda guy. You're too cool.", she added.

"Hey, I dance. Just not like that.", he said.

The song changed and Andy held out her hand.

"Now's the chance to show me.", she said.

Sam groaned. Nevertheless, he stood up and let her lead him out onto the dance floor.

"Just fair warning...I can't dance.", he said.

"Oh, great. What did I get myself into!", she asked, laughing. He laughed too.

"By the way, did I tell you today how amazing you look?", he asked, whispering in her ear.

"No, not yet.", she said.

"You look...", was all he said. And he didn't even have to finish. She could see how enamoured he was in his eyes.

"McNally.", he said. Then he was spinning her, and she was laughing.

"Hey, I thought you couldn't dance!", she exclaimed.

"Well, I might have fibbed a little. Ballroom dancing lessons, before my sister's wedding. But that's it."

"Oh, only that? Now it's me afraid of stepping on your toes.", she said.

"Don't worry, I'll make you look good.", he said. Then he was spinning her again, and she collapsed into him like a second skin. She held him close like that the entire dance.

"I love you.", she thought she heard him say. When she looked up at him, he had tears in his eyes.

"I...love you too.", she said. The song changed then, and he held her closer.

"Andy...I thought after everything with Anton Hill, that I'd lost you. You didn't call, you didn't stop by. I had to find out how you were from Traci."  
>"I thought about it. I did. Then..."<p>

He gave her a second to find her bearings. Intimate conversations were not Andy McNally's forté.

"Then I thought of that night...of how close we got, and how much I wanted you. And I knew that despite everything, you would be there."

"And I will be there, McNally. I meant what I just said."

"I know."

"McNally. It's you. It's been you all along. And I should have told you. And I didn't. But I'm not going anywhere. I love you. And I am never letting you go. And if you aren't okay with that, you tell me right now."

"I love you.", was all she said.

She held him closer. He always knew the right thing to say. She usually just messed it up and said something dumb, and so she just held him, and he knew. She looked up at him, then, and was shocked to see that he was looking down at her, too. They gazed at each other, and then he was kissing her. And Andy felt safe. For the first time in a year, she felt something else, too.

Normal.


End file.
